The River 2 - New Beginnings and Old Traditions
by AnatomyOfGreys1
Summary: Callie, Arizona, and Charlee are back in an all new installment. After proposing another child, Callie and Arizona embark on a winding journey to fulfill their dreams. I know... crappy summery. Better one to follow soon.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know, I know. It has been ages.**

 **Never in 13 seasons have I been less excited for the premiere of Grey's like I am today. :(**

 **So, this is the beginning of The River 2. Their life can and my very well go on forever in some way, but for now we'll stick to part 2.**

 **Stay with me in this first part... just trust me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 _Dread._

 _Confusion._

 _Heartache._

 _How did she get to this point?_

 _How did they get here?_

 _What happened in her life that caused them to be at this juncture?_

 _So much had changed in the last two weeks and she couldn't even fathom how it all went wrong._

 _How did they go from being in a perfect pink bubble two weeks ago to a dreary, dark cloud hovering over them?_

 _How was it possible she was pacing in her home, her then girlfriend and now wife had surprised her with on one of their many romantic dates, trying to figure out how to stop what was about to happen?_

 _She couldn't handle this._

 _How the hell did her life end up like this?_

 _This wasn't how their marriage was supposed to be._

 _The last two weeks have been full of nothing but hate and rage and she couldn't stop it from spiraling into a pit of despair._

 _What could she say to change Callie's mind?_

 _What could she do to show her that she never meant for any of this to happen?_

 _A thousand questions ran through Arizona's mind while she stood in the kitchen biting the tip of her thumb nail as she paced around the room, waiting for her wife to come downstairs._

 _She decided wasn't against groveling._

 _Hell, if Callie would accept it she would throw herself down at her feet and beg her forgiveness, but she felt it would only piss her off more._

 _She had been open and honest, and spoke from her heart for two weeks now, but Callie wasn't open to hearing anything she had to say which ripped her heart out because at one time the brunette hung on her every word._

 _Which is why she found herself downstairs in their home, balling her eyes out for the thirteenth morning in a row._

 _But this morning was different than the last dozen._

 _This morning Callie was here which caused her tears to fall harder until she heard the woman moving around upstairs._

 _Grabbing a tissue, she quickly dried her eyes when she heard the familiar set of footsteps topple down the stairs of their home._

 _She didn't want Callie to see what a blubbering mess she was at the minute nor did she need for her children to see this side of her._

 _"Thank you," Callie quietly said stepping into the archway of the kitchen when she heard the blonde sniff back the tears. "For letting me get some things," she slightly lifted the box in her hands. Arizona didn't deserve a thank you, but since she was able to see her babies before work she let it slip out._

 _The blonde could see the heartbreak in her wife's face when she quickly glanced up, which only caused her more pain in her chest._

 _"You know you're always welcome." Arizona whispered as she looked down nervously to the floor._

 _Callie needed to turn and leave._

 _She had nothing left to say, and she didn't want to hear anything else Arizona had to say. She just needed time away to get herself back together again._

 _"Charlee is still asleep," she spoke, breaking their awkward standoff they seemed to form. "And, the baby is waking, I decided to let them be," she said as neither made eye contact yet. "I'll pick them up tomorrow evening after work so they can spend the weekend with me. And, I'll have them back before dark Sunday."_

 _"Can we..."_

 _"Addison," she stopped Arizona's question before she was able to finish._

 _She couldn't do this anymore._

 _No amount of apologies would change anything right now._

 _"Will be by this afternoon to get the rest of my bags," she held up the box of items she came to pick up before going into work this morning. "I wa..." She stopped herself from forming the sentence she wanted to ask so many times in the past days._

 _How could Arizona do this to her… to them?_

 _All Callie wanted Arizona to do was to take her in her arms and convince her it wasn't true; that they could come back from this, but that was asking too much._

 _"How could..." Callie started again, but stopped when she looked up to the blonde standing with her arms wrapped around herself._

 _Arizona looked like she hadn't slept in days, then again her wife probably hadn't because she hadn't either._

 _"I'll..." She stopped yet again._

 _She wanted Arizona to take her in her arms and tell her everything would be okay, but that would be the last thing that would happen._

 _"Why d..." again, she just couldn't speak._

 _She wanted to ask so many questions but she was scared the truth would be a dagger in her heart._

 _How could Arizona throw away what they had?_

 _Their family. Their love._

 _"I'll be on my way," the brunette said after a few moments of hearing Arizona sniff back the tears._

 _The angry woman's voice laced with an ache that neither had ever heard before._

 _Did Arizona not love her enough? Did she not love Arizona enough?_

 _"Calliope," Arizona looked up at her with tear stained cheeks. "Please," she begged. She couldn't stand the thought of her walking away from this. "Don't do this," tears still flowing down her cheeks as she quickly caught her and took the box out of her hands and sat it down on the floor. "We share so much love," her voice full of grief as she searched for the woman's hands. "Please," Her grip tightened as the brunette tried to pull free. "What about our family? Our babies, Calliope, please," She begged._

 _"You," the brunette shook her head while fighting back her own tears that threatened._

 _It would be so easy to let everything go and fling her arms around her wife's but she couldn't let it._

 _Even with everything between them right now, she still felt drawn to this woman which made this hurt that much more._

 _Arizona would always be the love of her life no matter what._

 _"We share so much love, please," Arizona begged. "Don't walk away from me; I won't make it without you." Her cries were a plea by now._

 _"You..." She paused again, feeling herself becoming angry while jerking her hands out of the blonde's. "You should have thought about that," she said, gritting her teeth at the one image she couldn't stomach popped into her head. "When you were fucking JoAnn," Her voice now a high pitched yells at the distraught woman._

 _She couldn't believe Arizona had the gumption to act like this was all her doing; her choice. Breaking up their family was the last thing she wanted to do, but apparently it didn't matter to her wife._

 _"I told you, I thought it was you, I swear," she maintained her story from the beginning. "She drugged my drink. I would never cheat on you, honey," she implored trying to get Callie to understand._

 _There was no way she would ever risk her relationship with her wife. No woman on this planet could hold a candle to her lover._

 _"You know me, you know my heart," the doctor placed her hand on her chest. "It only beats for you and the kids. You and the girls are my life," she vowed._

 _She couldn't believe Callie thought she would willingly cheat on her._

 _"She's my Erica," she stated. "You know I don't have feelings for her. She did all of this and you are letting her win."_

 _"You did this," Callie shook her head as the tears started to escape her eyes when she saw the marble kitchen island behind the blonde where they had shared so many moments together._

 _Countless days and nights had been spent there bringing each other to a state of ecstasy on the countertop when they first moved in and throughout their marriage._

 _Hell, they were even having sex right on the counter moments before Arizona's water broke with Charlee._

 _But now, it was all in the past._

 _The pain-wrenching beautiful past._

 _Every time she had thought about their past lately she felt her throat closing in. How could they have shared so much love between them to only end up here?_

 _"No,"_

 _"No matter what happened, you still slept with her," her voice a hushed whisper as the words came forth. "And that breaks my soul."_

 _She still couldn't stand the thought someone had their hands on her wife._

 _"I'm sorry, and I'll tell you that every single day for the rest of my life if that's what you need."_

 _"You did this Arizona, and you will be explaining to our poor babies why Mommy doesn't live here anymore. You turned our world upside down when all were guilty of is loving you to no end," She said, digging through her purse and retrieving some papers. "It kills me," she chocked back a sob as she gestured to the documents. "But this is the only way I see fit," she whispered, throwing the papers on the counter. "Sign the papers so we can move on with our lives."_

 _"No," Arizona's eyes widened. "No!" She declared more loudly. She never thought Callie would concede to this so quickly. "NO," Arizona yelled, picking the papers up and ripping them apart. "No, I will not willingly divorce you. Only over my dead body will that ever happen," she spat in anger._

 _This wasn't going to happen, not if she had any say._

 _"It's happening whether you sign or not." She sighed._

 _"Callie, please, just hear me out."_

 _"Hear you out?" She scoffed. "How the fuck can I hear you out?" She started to scream. She knew she needed to keep quiet, but she had to let her anger out. "All I hear is your voice and moaning sounds you were making when I walked into that fucking hotel room." Her voice broke._

 _Quickly turning her head, she forced her tears away. She didn't want the blonde to see her cry, again. She wasn't worth that anymore. "There is no mistake on what happened," She turned back around after composing herself. "I walked in on you in my father's hotel room in San Diego while you were knuckle deep in that fucking whore," She growled, letting out a few whimpers afterward. "No excuse in the world can save you now."_

 _"But I thought it was you, Calliope. Baby, you have to believe me."_

 _"Don't call me that. Don't you EVER call me that again," she spat. Her anger came barreling full force the more she looked at the blonde. "You lost all right to call me any pet name. You can call me Callie or Dr. Torres; I will not answer to anything else!" She exclaimed._

 _"No." She grabbed her wrists again. "You're mine and only mine, and I am yours," Arizona tried. "I thought it was you. I had missed you and the girls so, so badly. I went to the bar to have a drink before I FaceTimed you and the babies. I went to the bathroom and came back and she was sitting there next to my seat. I tried to ignore her."_

 _"You could have easily gone to the room," She sneered, trying to jerk away. "Oh wait, you did," She scoffed at her wife, well hopefully soon to be ex-wife. "I gave you everything, Arizona," she shook her head in defeat. "Every last piece of me was yours," she said as the tears flowed down her cheeks. "Always and forever," She said as another sob escaped her throat. "But you threw it all away like I was trash. As if my love for you didn't matter," she sniffed. "I really loved you... and I thought you loved me, too. I guess I was wrong." She said, pulling her hands away from the blonde's grasp._

 _"Mami," Charlee said bounding down the steps when she heard her mother's voice. "Mami, Mami," she exclaimed when she saw her mother. "You're here,"_

 _Callie quickly wiped her tears on her sleeve before she turned to her daughter. "Hi, ladybug," She knelt down to hug her five year old daughter._

 _"I missed you, Mami." Charlee wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck._

 _"I miss you too, sweet angel," She kissed her temple. "Mami's going to get her an apartment and you and sissy will come to stay with me some, too, okay?"_

 _"But I want you to stay here, Mami, with Mama and me." Charlee looked up at her mother with tears. "Mama and I cry a lot when you're not here."_

 _"I know you do, baby," she ignore the remark about Arizona crying. This was her mess, and she had no time to sympathize. "Mami wants to stay, Mija. That's all Mami wants, but I can't," She said, kissing the little girls forehead. "I love you so, so very much Charlee Maria. Mami misses you every second she's away."_

 _Arizona tried to keep her tears in while Charlee was in the room, but she lost that battle just like she was losing the battle with her wife. "Please stay," she whispered, knowing Callie heard her. "Don't go,"_

 _Callie ignored the blonde's comments as she stood up. "Mami has to go to work, honey." She said, wiping the tears from her daughter's face. "I'll see you and Aña soon, okay?"_

 _"You go work at Tiny Humans?"_

 _"No sweetie, remember, Mami started back at the hospital."_

 _They tried to keep things quiet around Charlee so this transition would be easy on her, but they were failing miserably._

 _"But I want you to work wif Mama."_

 _"I can't, Charlee." She stated flatly, quickly standing. She needed to get away before she lost it in front of her daughter._

 _God, Callie would give anything to go back a few weeks in time when she thought she had the perfect life._

 _"I have to go, sweetie," She said as the little girl let go of her hand. "Love, Mija." She ran her fingers through the little girls head._

 _"Love, too, Mami," She looked up at her mother sadly before walking over to her Mama and crying, causing the blonde's tears to fall harder._

 _Callie watched Arizona pick up their five year old and hug her close. She wished things didn't have to be this way, but there was no way she could forgive the blonde for what she had done to them._

 _Turning back after watching her oldest daughter sob into her Mama's neck, Callie walk out of her old house._

 _"Calliope," Arizona had one last chance. "Please," she sat the upset child down when she saw Callie pick up her things and walk away. "Stop," Arizona ran out after her. "This is your house, you can stay. Please, for the babies, Callie, stay."_

 _"I can't live in a house I bought for my cheating wife." She shook her head and continued to her car. She had to get in the safety of the vehicle before she collapsed to the ground in grief._

 _"SoBe," She exclaimed. "Please, SoBe," She pleaded with everything she had inside her. "Remember that? Remember our first trip to Miami?" She would try everything to get Callie to at least reconsider. "It feels like forever ago, but yet it seems like yesterday. We were so in love nothing could break us," she walked further on the porch when Callie stopped in her tracks. "You told me later that night nothing would ever stand in our way, Callie. Nothing would break us up. Please... just give me a chance to tell you everything," she begged. "Hell, review the hotel footage, you will see the truth. I know she did it Calliope, please, baby, believe me. I have never given you a reason not to trust me."_

 _"I have to go." She shook her head when she felt herself about to give in._

 _"Please don't leave me, I can't make it without you." She cried dropping to her knees in haste. "I won't survive. I won't," She sobbed, crouching over as her grief took over her body. "I'll die without you," She whispered as tears streamed down her face. "You promised me forever," She wailed hearing Callie start her car. "Calliope," her body completely collapsing down on the porch crying as she felt the world swallow her up._

 _"Mama," she heard Charlee walk out onto the deck after a few moments. She couldn't believe she let herself succumb to her grief in front of her child. "Mama, don't cry," She heard her whisper and lean down next to her. "Mama? Mama?" The child shook her to get her attention._

* * *

"Mama," Arizona heard the faint call when she felt her foggy surroundings becoming clearer. "Mama, cy," she heard as the haze wore off. "Mama," the voice became louder when she felt something graze her damp face.

Peeking her eye open, she saw her daughter's face mere inches away from hers which startled her causing her to dart straight up in fear.

Her heartbeat was racing a mile a minute; tears were still fresh in her eyes as sweat rolled down her forehead as she took several deep breathes.

A dream.

Again.

Another nightmare.

She peered around the room making sure everything was still a chaotic mess like her wife left it this morning when she was rushing around late for work.

"Up,"

Gazing beside her when Charlee spoke again, she saw her looking up to her with azure eyes.

"Up, Mama," She heard her two year old daughter say. "Num num." she rubbed her stomach.

"Charlee," she wiped her tears away and shook her head to clear her mind. "Oh god," She sighed, grabbing her daughter and hugging her; relieved it was only a dream, yet again.

"Mama, cy" The little girl could tell something wasn't quite right with her mother.

"Mama's okay, Princess, I just had a silly dream," She assured the toddler and herself as she clung to the two year old.

She had felt so much pain in that dream; she just needed a minute to gather herself back together.

"Num num,"

"Are you hungry?" She questioned when the little girl spoke up again.

"Hungy," she nodded.

"Hungry, Charlee," she corrected her.

"Hungy,"

"Let's check on Mommy, and then I'll get us some lunch." She chuckled at her choice of verbiage after a few moments of calming down.

Grabbing her phone off her wife's nightstand she sent her a quick text just needing to talk to Callie after that nightmare.

She needed to know her wife was present in her life at the moment.

It wasn't her first dream she had had recently, but she prayed it would be the last after today.  
 **  
\- I love you, so much. - XO Arizona -**

 **\- I love you too, honey. Are you okay? Charlee? - XO Cal -**

 **\- We're fine, just missing you is all. She's hungry, so I'm going to pick us up some lunch and swing by the pharmacy. You ready, love? :) - XO Ari -**

 **\- Beyond. I really feel it. - XO Waiting impatiently for my beautiful girls -**

 **\- We'll have to freshen up for you and then we'll be on our way... Aiognythjzldnfnzusbrlxpsjendo. -**

 **"Hi, buggy. - XO Ma -**

 **\- Sorry about that. She decided to grab the phone outta my hands and tell mommy she misses her, too. :) - Charlee & Ari -**

 **\- I figured that or you had a stroke. :) Tell Dimples I miss her, too. I'm excitedly waiting for you both. See you soon I hope. - XO Mommy ;) -**

 **\- Love? - XO Arizona -**

 **\- Love! - XO, Your Calliope -**

"You want to go have lunch with Mommy, big girl?" Arizona patted her daughter's stomach as she stood next to her on the bed and held onto her shirt as she bounced when she heard her other mother's name mentioned.

"Maaaaa..." She yelled looking towards the bedroom door expecting to see her mother enter any moment.

"Mommy's at work, baby," she couldn't help but smile at the little girl. She loved the way Charlee's eyes lit up when Callie would burst through a room.

"Let's find you a beautiful dress, and then we'll find Mama one, too. We want to look pretty for Mommy, don't we?"

"Pitty for me, Ma," she nodded patting her chest.

"Yeah, we want your Mommy to think we're beautiful, don't we," Arizona smiled. "Let's see if we can find our matching blue sundresses Mommy loves so much."

* * *

Callie was scrubbing out of her second surgery of the morning when she heard a little set of footsteps running down the hallway.

Quickly drying her hands, she snuck to the doorway and poked her head out, seeing her daughter running towards the room. "Who goes there," she jumped out playfully tormenting the toddler causing the girl to yelp and giggle in surprise.

"Argh," Charlee stopped in her tracts when her mother startled her. Her beautiful blue eyes and brown bouncing curls not going unnoticed by her mother. "Ma," she yelled, holding her arms outstretched for her mother as she began ran up to her again.

Callie loved the scene before her. Seeing her two favorite people always warmed her to the core.

Adverting her eyes from her toddler, she smiled at the moving figure in the background.

Arizona was sauntering through the ward in Callie's favorite blue sundress, trying to keep up with her little tyke as she lugged a few bags along.

Moments like this were the ones Callie loved to soak up and hold in her heart forever.

"Buggy," she adverted her eyes back to her daughter and yelled back, kneeling down and scooping her up in her arms to kiss her face. "Mommy has missed you so much today," she mumbled, hugging her tight.

"Me, Mama pitty up for you," she smiled at her mother when she rose from her position.

"For me?" Callie said in surprise as she admired both of her girls in their similar light blue sundresses. "Wow, both my girls look absolutely gorgeous," she grinned kissing the girls cheek before addressing her wife. "Hi honey," she winked, leaning in and kissing her pink lips. "You look lovely," she said causing the blonde to blush slightly.

"Hey you," Arizona pecked red lips one more time before pulling back and sighing with relief. "Thank you."

Even though she knew it was just a dream, she wouldn't feel at ease until she saw her wife.

"What are you doing here, little lady?" Callie tickled her tummy.

"No, Ma," she threw her head back laughing as she tried to push Callie's hand away.

"Tell Mommy what we brought, Princess," Arizona said as she made her way down to her wife's office with the other two behind her on her heels.

"Bowt, wunch,"

"You brought lunch?" Callie laughed at the girls' use of words.

"Unn-huh," she nodded, wiggling out of her mother's arms.

"Yum, Mommy is starving," Callie placed her daughter on the ground and stepped up behind her favorite person and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I've missed you, too, pretty Mama," Callie purred into her wife's ear before kissing her flesh.

"Mmm..." Arizona hummed, placing the bags down on her wife's desk and turned her head to meet the brunette's. "I missed you, too," she hugged the brunette's arms that were wrapped around her. "How are you feeling?"

"Great," she said as Arizona turned in her arms.

She couldn't wipe the grin off her face all morning.

"You've not been sick, anymore?"

"I did get a little queasy on the way to work this morning, but it seemed to pass by the time I got here," she smiled when her wife placed her hand on her stomach.

"Well, I bought a few tests if you want to take one," Arizona informed her of the items she had purchased on her way in as she caressed her wife's flat stomach.

She silently prayed her baby was currently housed safely in her wife's womb.

Close to two months ago, Addison had extracted fourteen of Callie's eggs, and after fertilization and several tests of the embryos, the couple found out only one egg out of the bunch was viable which caused some distress in the brunette.

This was her life dream of carrying a baby and to find out only one of fourteen of her eggs were viable was a little disheartening, but she collected herself so they could go ahead with the implanting.

It had been around two weeks since Addison had implanted Callie with her only viable embryo, and she had been fighting some bouts of nausea since yesterday evening.

During the night when she had woken with a round of queasiness, they had decided to take a test instead of waiting for their appointment with Addison Monday afternoon.

Both women were very anxious to get the results, but tried to keep their cool because the other four negative tests in the past ten months had been a letdown.

They wanted to keep their expectations low until they knew for sure, but as time pressed on in the day, Callie felt more and more excited.

"After lunch," she kissed her cheek. "I just used the restroom not long ago, so I'm going to chug some water and spend a little quality time with my two favorite people and then we'll get down to business," she said as Charlee started to pull some of her toys from the chest she had for her in the corner of her office.

"Okay," Arizona agreed as she went to set out their lunch.

"You okay?" Callie asked, sitting down in her desk chair as Arizona pulled up another seat.

She could tell the woman was a little quieter than normal, and now that she was studying her she did look a little pale.

"Ahh, yeah," she glanced up and smiled at her. "I'm fine," she said handing Callie her water.

She knew Callie was reading right through her, though.

"What happened?" Callie asked taking her water from her lover. She could tell something was up with her wife.

"I told you, babe, nothing," she decided handing Callie her lunch. "Charlee," she felt her wife's stare as she called for her daughter whom was playing with her toys. "Put that down and come finish your apples." She patted her lap to entice the little girl.

"Did you get yourself something?" She asked seeing the bag was now empty

"No, I'm not that hungry."

"Arizona," Callie said, knowing she wasn't telling the truth.

"Callie," she sighed, as Charlee came up to her. "Here's your juice, baby," she sat the drink on the desk and picked the girl up and sat her in her lap.

The brunette watched as Arizona ignored her. She had remembered her acting like this a few times in the recent past.

"Again?" She grabbed the blonde's hand as Charlee went to finish her fruit.

"I..." She stopped. She knew she couldn't lie her way around it. Callie knew her too well. "They feel so real, Calliope," she said meekly as she looked up to the brunette.

"What is going on?" She questioned, caressing her hand.

"No," she shook her head as Charlee looked up to her. "Let's have lunch, and then we'll talk away from prying ears," she looked down at her daughter, kissing her head as she fluffed out her dress.

"Okay," she picked her hand up and kissed her soft skin before sitting back in her seat and enjoying lunch with her girls.

She hated to push the subject even if it was for only thirty minutes because she could tell it was affecting her wife again.

* * *

"I've been excited all morning, but now that the time is here I could puke," Callie said taking the test and walking into the bathroom in her office.

"From excitement or nervousness," Arizona waited for her to reply, hopping on the sink while the brunette did her business.

"A little of both," Callie finished and walked over to the sink to wash her hands as they began their wait.

This was always the hardest part. The three minute wait felt longer than trying to bake a human inside her body.

"Me too," Arizona hummed, pulling her wife to stand in front of her. "I need you to promise me something," she said, lifting her wife's scrub top and admiring her stomach.

She could already envision her wife walking around their home barefoot and pregnant.

"What's that?" Callie asked placing her hand on top of Arizona's that rested on her stomach.

She loved how Arizona couldn't keep her hands off her as of late. They could be outside playing with Charlee and the dogs, or all lying together on the large sofa in the theatre room, anywhere they were Arizona's hands always roamed to her stomach lately.

"Promise me," the blonde said softly drawing circles on the brunette's flat stomach near her bellybutton. "If we have a girl we won't name her Aña," she said dolefully.

It was silly, but she couldn't stand the thought now.

"Why?" Callie's brows furrowed at her wife's plea. "I thought we liked that name?"

They had been trying to get pregnant for so long they couldn't help but throw names out for their future baby, and Aña had been one of their picks, but now Arizona didn't want that to happen.

"Because in my dream," she paused swallowing the lump that formed just at the mere thought of the nightmare. "You finally had said our baby's name, and it was Aña." She whispered lowering Callie's shirt again and grabbed the test to avoid her wife's gaze.

She had had this dream a few times now, and never caught the name of their second child until her dream earlier in the day.

"Ari," she hooked her chin and lifted the woman's distraught face. "We won't name our baby Aña, ever," she shook her head.

"Okay," she muttered. Arizona wasn't a superstitious person, but she just couldn't help but see it coming to fruition if they were to name their child that.

She didn't have it in her heart to ever cheat on Callie no matter the circumstance, but just the thought of her child being named Aña made her sick to her stomach after this morning.

"So what was it this time?" Callie asked as the blonde put the test back down on the counter.

"Basically the same," she shrugged. She had told Callie of her dreams and worries from them each time which only caused the brunette to feel guilty. "I begged and pleaded, but this time you wouldn't hear me out, you just left."

"I'm sorry," the woman sighed cupping her face.

"It was just so real, Callie," she willingly looked up at loving brown eyes.

"No, I'm," Callie paused; feeling like a lot of this was her fault. She was always calling, texting, and complaining to her wife as soon as she stepped foot in the door after work. "I'm sorry," all their conversations as of late had been on this baby issue and she was bogging her wife down with her stress only adding on to Arizona's. "I feel like this is entirely fault."

"None of it is your fault," the blonde rebutted, grabbing her hand from her face and kissing her skin.

"It is, though," she nodded. "I'm," She sighed. She hated that she was causing her wife the distress of these dreams. "It's because of me. If we weren't having such a hard time getting pregnant you wouldn't be having these dreams," she insisted. "You won't hurt my feeling by saying so because that's how I feel."

"It's not true," she denied. She would never tell Callie she was the reason for this because she would hate it if Callie told her she was the reason for her terrible nightmares if she were having any.

"It is, Arizona," Callie stopped her. "I'm upset and cranky at times because it's frustrating. I know it's just as frustrating for you also, and then you have to deal with me whining. It's added stress, and I'm sorry."

"I don't care," she shook her head.

"But, I do,"

"I'd have those dreams every night if it meant you are carrying my baby," Arizona caressed her sides as Callie continued to stand between her legs.

As hard and painful as those dreams were, she'd have them over and over if it meant that her dreams were coming true in her reality.

"Well," Callie looked at the time. "Hopefully we can stop stressing soon," she gave her wife a half smile. "I feel like there's a blob in there," she patted her stomach.

"You do?" She looked up at her wife as she placed her hand on her stomach again.

"I do," she nodded. "I feel different than all the other times."

"Yeah," she perked up.

"Yeah," Callie couldn't help but chuckle at her wife's bright smile; however it vanished soon after when they heard Charlee's whimpers. "I'll check on her."

Before Callie even finished lunch, Charlee had fallen asleep in her Mama's arms which was a sure sign to Arizona that the nap she tried to get Charlee to take earlier in the day failed.

Apparently when she tried to get the toddler to rest before coming to the clinic to visit her wife, Charlee had pretended to nap until her mother had fell asleep and then she was up roaming around.

At first she didn't believe it until she came home to find Callie asleep in bed taking a nap while Charlee was in her room playing.

"She okay," Arizona walked back into Callie's office only to see her wife covering the little girl back up.

"Yeah, she had kicked her blanket off," Callie walked back into the bathroom with Arizona on her heels.

"She loves her blankets."

"You ready?" She looked back anxiously at her wife.

"As I'll ever be," Arizona nodded. Truth was she had been anxiously waiting for this moment and she couldn't wait to find out the results.

"Whether it's positive or negative..." She said but Arizona stopped her.

"No," she spoke up, walking up to her wife. "We're going to live in the moment, if it's good news we'll embrace it, and," she paused placing her hand on her wife's stomach silently sending up prayers. "If it's...not we'll deal with it," she didn't want Callie promising that it wouldn't affect her or them again because it always would.

"You want to look?" Callie gave her nod to the test.

"You look,"

"I love you," she leaned in and pecked pink lips.

"I love you, too," Arizona cupped her face before Callie had a chance to pull away. She just needed another second before they knew if their life was about to change or not. "Always,"

"And forever," Callie grinned when Arizona softly kissed her one last time.

"Go ahead," she released her wife's face and urged her on as she took a deep breath.

"Ahhh," Callie shook her body in delight. She couldn't keep her excitement in as she shot her wife an eager look.

Arizona couldn't help but giggle lightly at her anxious wife. "You're silly," she slapped her on the behind when Callie turned and walked over to the sink where the test laid.

Callie glanced in the mirror at herself, before looking into the background where she saw her wife anxiously waiting behind her.

She hoped this was it, that this was the day they've been fighting for months and months. She wanted this to be the day that her anxiety and Arizona's stress would dissipate.

Arizona, however, wasn't worried about herself. She was worried about her wife. She didn't know if she could handle watching Callie go through another letdown again.

Just this once she wanted to see her lover's chocolate eyes shine with joy, and she thought it was headed that way until she saw the surgeon glance down at the test in her hand before quickly bracing both of her hands on the sink causing the test to drop in the sink.

"Really," she sighed with tears already in her own eyes when she watched the anxious look of her wife's face turn into a frown in the mirror. Arizona was just as excited as Callie had been, and yet again they were knocked right back down.

She felt her heart hit the floor as the pregnancy test clanked in the sink after Callie dropped it. "I..." She felt an ache in her chest as she heard her wife's faint cry. "I really thought this was it," Arizona quickly moved to stand behind Callie; she just wanted to feel the closeness of the woman right now.

Pressing her cheek against the woman's back, she hugged her tight when Callie drop her head after peering at the stick.

"It's okay," she whispered as Callie's body shock with tears for several moments.

"I'm done trying, Arizona." She sniffed, knowing the blonde probably didn't want to hear these words but she just couldn't do this again, not right now. "Please, I just... I need a break," she said feeling her wife pull back while sniffing back her own tears. "It hurts, too much. Doing this month after month," She sighed, lifting her head up in disbelief only to see her red eyes staring back at her in the mirror. "It's taking a toll on me," she grabbed a tissue and dried her eyes. "On both of us," she turned to face her wife. "We need a break. Your dreams are stemming from this, I'm grumpy... I just want to be us again for a little while."

Arizona picked her head up and watched Callie finish speaking. She'd be lying if she said it didn't take a toll on their relationship. It wasn't that Callie was grumpy with her like she was around Christmas, but it just put a strain on them that they never expected.

But, it still hurt to hear Callie say she was tired of this. This was all they wanted, however right now it wasn't meant to happen for them.

They shouldn't have to keep going through this month after month only to feel this heartbreak every time. It wasn't right to put their selves through this so much and especially for Callie. Her poor wife had the most on her shoulders. The woman thought she was a disappointment to her and their family unit, and she was anything but.

"Whatever you want to do, we'll do," she wiped Callie's tears away before hugging the woman around the neck. "I'm so sorry, Calliope." She said as Callie grabbed onto her shoulder and began to sob again which caused her own tears to flow as well. "It's okay, honey," she mumbled into her neck as she tried to console her.

Both women needed to just be held by the other for a moment.

As soon as Callie felt her wife's loving embrace she lost it. "I'm sorry," she sniffed as tears trickled off her noise dropping on her wife's left shoulder. She hated that the pain of trying didn't only fall on her it fell on her lover also.

"Callie," Arizona sighed after a moment. "You haven't done anything to be sorry for, my love."

"Eighty-five percent," she whispered their chances. Addison had put them through such extensive tests and promised a huge turnout percentage, but unfortunately she didn't fall in that bracket. "We had an eighty-five percent chance it would stick," she sniffed, pulling out of her wife's arms.

"I know," She looked sadly up at her. "I know,"

"Why do we have to be that fifteen percent?"

Arizona's heart was crumbling when Callie began to sob again. "I don't know, honey," she said, cupping the woman's face and pulling her down to her level. "I don't know," she rested her forehead against Callie's. "But..."

"Doctor Torres," April knocked on the office door, interrupting their moment as she made her presence known.

Hearing her nurse call, Callie reined back her emotions. "Ahem," she cleared her throat. "Yes, April,"

"You have surgery in ten, and Mr. and Mrs. Copley would like to address some things with you before surgery."

"Okay, I'll be right there," Callie inhaled, and turned to find her lab coat.

"Do you wanna do something this evening?" Arizona asked hoping to take her wife's mind off things tonight. "We've been promising Charlee a trip to Chuck E. Cheese. We need some happy family time together tonight," she received a shake of the head from her wife. "We can go to the park or maybe have a picnic by the beach?"

"No, Arizona," she knew she was only trying to help but she didn't want it right now. "I just wanna go home and hold our baby girl until she falls asleep in my arms," she stared at her white coat in her hands for a moment before finishing. "It's the sweetest, most peaceful thing in the world and right now she's the only thing that can ease my pain," she shrugged sadly. "And then, I want to fall asleep in your arms if you let me?"

"That's never a question," she nodded solemnly. She'd do whatever helped her wife to get by. "I'm sorry, babe."

"I'm sorry, too," Callie whispered, putting her coat on and adjusting herself before blotting her eyes again. "Do I look presentable?" She inhaled as Arizona gave her a once over.

"You look just fine," she said, drying her wife's wet cheeks.

"Okay then," she nodded.

"Calliope," she whispered lightly when the woman started out of the room. She knew Callie's mind was anywhere but where it needed to be at the moment. "Focus, okay. This child needs you right now, and you can't..."

"I'll see ya at home," she stopped her before placing a kiss on her cheek. She knew she needed to push her own personal problems aside, and Arizona seeing her wife's somber face was making it hard at the moment.

"Okay," the blonde breathed as she vanished.

Sitting down in the chair, Arizona sighed dropping her head in her hands as she tried to fight back her tears.

* * *

 **I'm unsure if people still read Calzona fic's anymore now Callie is gone... but there ya go. I hope it was worth the long wait. I am unsure when I'll be posting chapter two. My life has been a crazy, busy mess as of the past few months and I'm trying to get chapters out when I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Arizona is back tonight, so I figured.. Why not update also.**

 **I don't even know what to say... words can not express my gratitude for all the love you have shown me. You guys are amazing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

After Callie left her office, Arizona gave herself a few minutes to fall apart before pulling herself back together.

She knew her daughter would be waking anytime and she didn't need to see her crying for a second time today.

She never wanted Charlee to see her or Callie unhappy, but lately she felt it was inevitable and today was no different.

She didn't like for Charlee or Callie to see her upset over this.

So, she had been trying to keep her tough demeanor up in front of her wife because Callie needed her to, but now that she was gone she felt her own heartbreak instead of her wife's.

She hated what this was doing to them.

It wasn't that they were fighting night and day, or even on a daily basis, but it had made each other standoffish at times.

Arizona knew it was stressful on her wife, hell she had taken the shots herself, but she reined in her mood swings most days, however, Callie wasn't able to do that.

The brunette had a lot more on her shoulders than she did when she tried to get pregnant. The added turmoil of not being able to conceive made matters much worse, and in turn it made Arizona's heart ache.

She never dreamed trying to get pregnant again would be such a challenging task for them, but yet here they were.

So, once in a while she would let herself fall apart if only for a minute just like now, but she quickly dried her eyes when she saw her daughter begin to whimper on the sofa.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty," she rubbed her daughters back as she whimpered while waking from her nap.

As Arizona waited for the girl to fully wake she wondered which side of her daughter it would be.

There were always two sides of her daughter.

Charlee would either hit the floor running as soon as her eyes opened or the shy little lady that would cling to one of her mother's for an hour after waking.

And, currently from the sound of it, the clinger was the one who was waking.

Arizona knew if she was whimpering the latcher was forthcoming, so she thought that maybe a trip to the scrub room to see her mother might break her out of it.

By the time she straightened her wife's office back up and discarded the left over lunch, Charlee was already grabbing onto her leg, whimpering.

"Wanna go say bye-bye to Mommy?" She asked, taking Charlee in her arms.

Only receiving a whimper, she rubbed her back when the toddler rested her head on her shoulder.

She was definitely gonna have to find a way to get her out of this mood because she had errands to run, and she couldn't do that with Charlee acting this way.

"Mommy would probably like to see your pretty face one last time to help her get through the rest of the da. What do you think, Charlee girl?" She asked, walking down the hallway.

"See my Ma," she nodded her head that still lay on her mother's shoulder.

"Oh," Arizona walked into the scrub room and saw two nurses assisting her wife in a surgery. "Who is that?"

"Apes," she saw the redhead standing by her mother.

"And,"

"My ma," Charlee raised her hand and pointed when she saw her mother through the window.

They never hesitated to bring Charlee in so she could see her mother's handy work at times. Callie was very prideful of her job and she wanted her daughter to see the work she accomplished.

"Yeah, that's Mommy." Arizona said in a singsong voice.

Even though she was two years old, she only knew her mother was helping other kids like her, and when Charlee caught her first glimpse of the scene before her she was in awe.

"Save babies,"

"Yeah," she smiled. Her daughter was very privy to what they did. "Doctor Torres," Arizona pushed the button on the intercom and watched her wife's gaze dart up when she heard her voice.

"We love you," she smiled, seeing brown eyes sparkle; a sure sign to Arizona that her wife was smiling at them behind her mask.

"And, I love you two, too," Callie spoked through her mask before glancing back down at her patient.

She hated she left the room abruptly without giving her wife or daughter a proper goodbye.

"Love me?" The girl asked when she heard her mother's voice come through the speaker.

Callie felt useless at the moment, but the one thing that could bring a smile to her face was the sight of her two girls standing in the next room watching her where she was always on her game.

"Charlee Maria," she glanced up to see her wife and daughters' bright blue eyes shining back at her as she took the clamp from her nurse and went back to the task at hand. "I love you more than all the stars in the sky," she held her hand out for yet another clamp as she continued to speak to her daughter. "All the fish in the sea, and all the air that surrounds me," she looked back up to see the little girl listening to her intently. "Mommy's love for you is without end, love bug."

"Always and forever," Arizona finished, as Charlee stuck her hand on the glass windows that was between her and Callie.

"Ma," Charlee reached for the brunette, willing her mother to get her. "Ma,"

"No, Charlee, she is busy saving babies," Arizona pulled stepping back a little from the window. She didn't want Callie hearing her cry for her, it would only make matters worse. "Ma is being a superhero right now."

"Want Ma," she started to pout.

"Don't you want Ma to save babies?" She questioned as Callie and the rest of the room listened on.

"Ma save me," she pounded her hand on her chest.

"No, Wonder Woman," Callie spoke up as images of her daughter flashed in her mind.

Charlee loved pretending to be a superhero especially when Callie would fly her around the house. "You saved me," she looked back up from her task. "You and Mama are my heroes." She winked at her.

"Fly,"

"Tonight, okay. Mommy promises after dinner... we'll fly," she said, eliciting excitement from the toddler.

The two mothers' couldn't help but laugh when the little girl started clapping in excitement.

"I just wanted to drop by before we leave and say, we love you," Arizona spoke up. If she didn't end things now Callie and Charlee would go on and on. "We'll be waiting for you at home."

"Okay," she nodded. "I shouldn't be late, this is my last surgery of the day, and I have a little paper work to finish. I should be home before five."

"Okay," Arizona nodded. "I-I love you, Calliope," she hated announcing it to the whole room. Keeping things professional at work was something they tried to do, but today she just needed Callie to feel it.

"Me too," Callie whispered, clearing her throat before her sadness began to take over. "I'll see you tonight."

"Okay, baby," she whispered knowing Callie could faintly hear her. "Tell Mommy bye," she spoke back up grabbing Charlee's arm to wave at the brunette.

"Bye, my girls."

* * *

After leaving the clinic, Arizona and Charlee made a few stops around town before heading to Callie's favorite flower shop.

Arizona wanted to send her wife something to put a smile on her face if only for a second, and she knew Callie always loved when she sent her flowers, so two dozen of purple and white Gerber Daisies were sent to the clinic to let her lover know she was deeply loved.

After finishing her errands, she and Charlee came home and spent the afternoon outside playing with the dogs even after Callie came home.

Normally if they were outside playing when the brunette returned in the evening the latter sought them out, but twenty minutes after hearing her wife's car pull in the driveway Arizona was still yet to see her emerge into the backyard.

She couldn't take her eyes off the French doors of the kitchen as she sat in the grass and tried enjoying the evening as Charlee ran around the yard playing with the dogs.

She had hoped Callie would join them, but a part of her figured she just wanted to come home and not be bothered.

So, she gave her wife time.

Time to change and relax, and just have a few minutes to herself for a while before she and Charlee sought her out.

Callie had to keep herself somewhat together because of work and now that she was home Arizona felt the need to give her a little space before checking on her.

So that's what she did.

She decided to have a little stroll down by the bay with Charlee and the dogs until her little face became red from running around all evening.

Without protest, the mother and daughter made their way inside the house where they sat together at the counter and rehydrated after playing in the summer sun all afternoon until she couldn't wait to seek her wife any longer.

"I think Mommy's home, Princess. Should we go check on her?" Arizona asked after they finished their drinks.

She had gave Callie a good hour of peace before Charlee demanded her attention.

"Where is she?" She asked as they walked through the kitchen and into the family room.

"Ma,"

"Yeah," Arizona confirmed when Charlee pointed at Callie who was curled up under her quilt while quietly watching the evening news on the couch. "Listen," she wanted to inform her. "Mommy isn't feeling the best right now, baby," Arizona whispered as they walked further into the room. "I think you're the only one who can make her feel better at the moment," she whispered in her daughters' ear before placing her down on the floor. "See what you can do."

Charlee walked around the couch only to see Callie wiping away a few stray tears. "Ma sad, Mama?" She glanced back to Arizona who was standing behind the sofa watching every move Charlee and Callie made.

She knew Callie was trying to keep her emotions back the best she could, but she didn't have too. She would suffer those nightmares again instead of having to see Callie fight back her tears.

"Yeah, baby, she's a little sad," she said softly as she hugged her arms around herself while Charlee walked up to Callie and patted her face.

"Ma," the little girl brought her face close to Callie's and whispered. "Ouchie?"

Callie had heard Arizona's interaction with the little girl, but couldn't seem to pull her attention to them until her daughter was inches from her face.

"Hi, sweet baby," Callie couldn't help but sniff back her tears and put forth a smile for the little toddler. As sad as she was at their situation, Charlee could always make her feel blessed. "No, dimples," Callie breathed. The older Charlee became the more prominent her dimples shown just like her wife's, and Callie would call them both that from time to time. "Mommy doesn't have any ouchies," she pulled the cover away to show her daughter nothing was wrong. "Sometimes mommies just have bad days is all," she said, caressing her daughter's face as Arizona leaned on the back of the sofa and watched them interact.

"Feel betta, Ma," she leaned in to kiss her mother's lips.

"Thank you, sweet girl," Callie readily pecked the toddlers puffed up lips when she leaned in.

"Bug make betta?" She asked.

"Yes, buggy," she confirmed. She couldn't get over how sweet their daughter was. "You always make Mommy feel better," she scooted back on the couch in hopes that her daughter would lie with her. "Wanna cuddle with me?"

"Mama make betta, too," she pointed up to the blonde for her to kiss her mommy also.

Every time Charlee felt bad or was hurt both her mommies would have to kiss her until she felt better and she thought the same went for her mother's.

"Of course," Arizona whispered, walking around the couch and kissing Callie's red lips. "I hope you feel better, Mommy," she whispered before placing one last gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Boy," Callie smiled after receiving two heartwarming kisses. "Mommy feels so much better already," she said as Charlee climbed on the couch with her. "Thank you, my girls." She grabbed Arizona's hand and gave her a squeeze before letting go and helping her daughter snuggle in with her.

"We stopped at the grocery store on the way home today," Arizona announced. "I told Charlee to pick out a snack to share with Mommy this evening and you'd be happy to know she chose chocolate pudding and Oreo's."

"Thank you," she whispered placing a gentle kiss on the toddlers' blondish-brown hair. "And, thank you for my flowers," she announced her appreciation for the arrangement Arizona had sent her later in the afternoon. "They were pretty."

"You're welcome, baby."

"Covey," the little girl reached for the quilt thrown around Callie's waist.

"There ya go," Callie said snuggling under the blanket that Arizona had made for her out of her grandmothers old clothes.

This is exactly what she needed right now after this long day. She just needed to have some quality time with her two girls; nothing else mattered at the moment besides her little family.

"Love, Ma?" Charlee pulled back and looked innocently in brown eyes when she asked her mommy as Arizona moved to lay down on the opposite couch.

The little girl quickly picked up on her parents speaking habits.

"Mommy love, buggy," she kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Mama too?" She rolled over so she could see her mother lying on the other couch across from them.

"Of course," Callie reached her hand out for Arizona's as she wrapped her other arm around the toddler buried in her chest. "Love?" she winked at the blonde.

"Yes," Arizona reached her hand out so they were touching each other. "Love!"

"Love, Mama?" Charlee asked seeing her mother's joining hands.

"Love, baby girl," she winked at them both before deciding to come closer to her little family. "Mama loves you," she crawled across the small distance and placed a kiss on the little girls' cheek before settling down in front of the couch beside her girls. "And Mommy," she said then placed another gentle kiss on Callie's forehead. "With all her heart," she said, patting the toddlers' stomach before focusing on her wife. "Always and forever," she whispered, combing her fingers softly through the brunette's long hair as she brought her face closer to her wife's. "We'll get through this, Calliope," she breathed, kissing her cheek.

She wished she could bare this pain instead of her wife. It pained her heart seeing Callie upset over this. Getting pregnant was the one thing her wife had always wanted and it seemed like it was never going to happen for her. "I promise, honey," She rested her forehead against Callie's as the older woman began to cry. "We're going to have beautiful brown eyed babies one day," she quietly spoke, placing soft kisses on her face as she cried.

"It's okay, love," she breathed when she cuddled her as close as she could and let her cry.

She was upset about their circumstances, but she knew it had to be harder mentally on Callie.

It broke Arizona's heart to see her wife upset about this.

"Me promise too, Calopie," Charlee turned in Callie's arms and kissed her cheek when she heard her cries.

Every once in a while Charlee would call her by her full name after hearing her mama's words. Callie didn't like it, but she had a hard time telling someone with blue eyes and dimples not to call her that.

"We love you, so much," Arizona placed a kiss on the same cheek as Charlee, knowing it would get the little girl to kiss her wife again.

"Love you, Calopie," Charlee cooed as she placed kisses on her Mommy's face along with Arizona.

Callie couldn't help but feel a little better with all the kisses she was receiving. These two girls in her life were exactly what she needed to pick herself back up off the floor and continue on.

"My name is Mommy, little lady," she quickly wiped her tears away and circled her arms around Charlee, placing kisses all over her face.

"No, no, Ma, no," she giggled, wiggling out of her mother's arms eventually.

"We're raising one of the sweetest babies, Ari." She genuinely smiled for the first time since getting the test results.

"I know," Arizona watched her run to the toys in the corner of the room before she turned her attention back to her wife still lying on the sofa. "Calliope," she whispered, cupping her lover's face. "Please, baby, don't be sad." She breathed feeling her own tears bubbling up.

"I'm okay," she whispered looking up to her wife's sad blue eyes as she placed her hand on top of Arizona's that was lying on her cheek. "I'm okay," she assured while leaning up to kiss pink lips. "It's hard to stay sad when two of the most beautiful human beings are hugging and kissing on me," she breathed running the back of her index finger along her wife's perfect jawline. "Words cannot express how much my girls mean to me." She spoke her thoughts out loud.

She was so lucky to have such an attentive, caring and loving wife along with the sweetest daughter on the planet. And, with those two by her side she could get over anything.

"But still," Arizona said in a low, sad voice. "It hurts me," She sniffed back her tears.

"Come here," Callie grabbed her hand, and rolled on her back to get Arizona to come closer.

"What?" She quickly dried her eyes and moved to sit on the edge of the couch.

"Here," she patted her stomach. "He-re," she said more slowly, playfully teasing her to understand she wanted her to lay with her.

"Okay, okay," Arizona chuckled, when Callie lifted the quilt up for to crawl under.

Lying partially on her wife, Arizona couldn't help but sigh in content when she laid her head on Callie's collarbone while her wife's wondering hands began to roam up the back of her shirt in hopes of some skin on skin contact.

"How many times are we going to have to try before we succeed at this," she breathed asking herself more than Arizona.

"I don't know," the blonde whispered a reply, loving the warm embrace she was snuggled into at the moment; it was exactly what she needed right now. "I don't know what more we can do." She spoke honestly.

It felt like they had tried everything under the sun to get Callie pregnant and it just wasn't happening.

"Patience," she breathed, slowly running her fingertips over her wife's back as she thought. "It's definitely not my middle name, but I really need to learn it."

"Some couples try for years to get pregnant," Arizona mumbled into her chest. "And go through test after test to show nothing's wrong, just like you."

"And they give up," Callie stated. "And then sometimes out of the blue they have that oops moment," she paused as Arizona began to play with the stitch work of her shirt. "I want that."

"What?"

"That oops moment," she confided in her. "We know it's coming, we don't get that element of surprise. I'm tired of the heartbreak month after month. I want to be able to just enjoy being intimate with you and not have someone standing between my legs trying to get me pregnant. I want you to be the one doing it," She sighed. "I want the fun times of trying."

She could hear the disappointment in the brunette's voice which only made her feel worse. "I want that, too, honey," Arizona lifted her head to meet eyes with her wife. "But, as much as I wish I was at the moment, I'm not equipped with the necessary...tools." She brushed her hair back from her face.

"I know," she groaned. "I just wish we could just do it at home."

"Like with me?"

"We tried once, but..." She shrugged. "I just wish that if we wanted to wake up at three in the morning to make a baby we could. Or, or quickie at work or just some angry sex. The outcome could be outstanding, but we can't have that."

"We can have that."

"Arizona,"

"Let's do it, let's just throw everything away, and just have fun. Every time we have sex, we try," She stated, giving her wife a second to let it sink in. "Well, I mean during that window of course."

"But, we don't..."

"Have enough sperm for that," Arizona said defeated, finishing her wife's sentence.

"Yeah," she slumped down into the cushions further. "I wish we could do it that way."

"We could," Arizona saw the saddened look on her wife's face. "Maybe pick a different donor?" She questioned, lying her head back down on her wife's shoulder.

She and Callie wanted to keep the same donor as Charlee, so she didn't know how Callie would feel about someone different. "It's something we'd have to really discuss."

"I don't know," Callie didn't like the thoughts of their kids not being related. "I like the idea of my biological kids and your biological kids still sharing DNA. I don't want anyone to feel like an outsider, I want everyone to tie into our family."

"I know," She breathed. "I do, too, but you know what?" She pulled back to look down at her wife. "It ultimately doesn't matter if they have the same father or not because in our eyes they'll be one-hundred percent our babies, no one else's."

"Yeah," she gave her a half smile.

"Maybe we can see if the clinic could call the guy again?"

"He didn't want to do it anymore, and I can't blame him," Callie shook her head. "He's in a serious relationship and donating sperm should be the last thing on his mind."

"But..." Arizona didn't want to accept no for an answer. "Money is no object for us. We'll offer him whatever it takes to change his mind. If I was him and someone offered me a thousand bucks to jack off you best believe I'm going to do it."

"Jack," Charlee came rushing up to her parents on the couch.

"Arizona Michelle," Callie's eyes widened, scolding her wife.

"Zona Meshell,"

"It's Mama," she corrected her daughter. "Go find the puppies," she said, wanting Charlee to be out of ear shot of their conversation.

"You know they're just lying on the other side of the couch?"

"Yes, but she'll busy herself looking for them instead of listening to us."

"Charie, Rivey,"

"See,"

"You're terrible," Callie laughed as Charlee roamed around yelling for them.

"So, what do you want to do?" Arizona asked rolling in between her wife and the back of the couch causing Callie to turn and face her. "Seriously, everything is for sale, Calliope," she looked deep into brown eyes.

She could tell Callie wanted this, but felt too defeated to say so.

"I'll call and ask the sperm clinic to make an offer he can't refuse." She spoke up again as her wife studied her.

"We've already spent over a hundred thousand dollars in the past year, Arizona," she shook her head. "We've done almost everything there is; this would be useless as well."

"But, we don't know that, Calliope," she said in a pleading voice. "This way we have no pressure, we can just have fun and try."

"Sounds like you just want any excuse to have your way with me," she stared her down.

She felt this too would be hopeless, and to be honest she wasn't ready to try again, but hearing Arizona talk about it made her slightly excited to just be able to let loose with her wife again. Something she hadn't really been able to do in a while.

Each time she would get implanted, she would refuse Arizona's touch until the blood tests came back, and then after it came back negative, Callie spent another week moping around, so they would have a week of intimacy a month at best.

It was taking a toll on both of them.

This was totally unlike them and Callie was tired of it. She just wanted the sexiness of their marriage back.

"I just want to love you, is all."

"I want to love you, too," the brunette whispered, pecking pink lips that were mere inches from her.

"So,"

"So," Callie paused, searching her wife's eyes. "We're going to do this," she asked, getting a slight smile from the blonde. "If-if we can get him to agree to donate more; we're going to do this."

"I'm sure I can get him to supply a whole houseful of babies."

"You're sure of yourself," Callie chuckled.

"Money talks, Calliope," Arizona stated, brushing her wife's stray hair out of her face. "There's no way he'll turn down my offer. I promised you I'd make this happen one way or the other, and by God," she paused, feeling her own emotions creeping up as she thought of all the hard times they've been through lately. "I'm going to keep that promise to you."

"You're too good to me," she whispered, running her index finger over her wife's bottom lip.

"Nothing is too good for you," she kissed her wife's finger when she pressed it into her lips. "I'm gonna give you the world, baby, I just need time."

"Okay," she nodded.

"Yeah," Arizona couldn't help the bright smile that broke out on her face.

"Yeah,"

"So... I'm going to spontaneously try to knock you up several times,"

"I'm not saying I'll be ready next month, but yeah," She shrugged. She felt they still needed to discuss things further because she needed more than an evening to think about them first. "I feel like I need to be clear."

"About?"

"I think this is it," she admitted. "We can do this for a while and like you said... have fun, but this is it. If it doesn't work I'm not sure I want to try anymore."

"At all?"

"No," Callie told a deep breath. "Just me, I don't want to try anymore if this doesn't work."

"So you want me to?"

"If you want to?"

"If this doesn't work, maybe we'll talk to Addison about implanting your embryo in me," Arizona breathed.

"We'll talk about that if the time comes," Callie nodded. As much as she wanted to become pregnant, she wouldn't mind seeing her wife in that state again. She thought Arizona was at her most beautiful when she was carrying their child. "But for now, I want to focus on us, and just having fun, nothing more. And when we're ready and that window of opportunity is there we can take it if we want too. I just don't want us to stress over it any longer."

"Okay, so when you're ovulating I'll make a trip every evening to the sperm bank." Arizona stated, getting away from the topic of this not working. She didn't want to focus on the negative of it.

"In that window, maybe we just have sex every hour of the day," she teased when Arizona's eyes lit up. She knew it wouldn't really up their chances, but it would be fun trying.

"First off," Arizona corrected her trying to keep her excitement hidden. "I'm all for anything you want, but," she clarified by holding up her finger. "I'm not knocking you up with just quick sex. I'll be taking my sweet time loving you," she whispered, bringing her hand up to Callie's chest and cupping her firm mound.

"I'm all for that," Callie grinned when Arizona leaned in and kissed her nose. "I can already picture day one in my head."

"What's it look like."

"Oh, I see myself screaming your name in bed, the bathroom, theatre room, living room, out back on the lounger and then the kitchen island just for the hell of it."

"Can we add your office at the clinic in on it?" She questioned, receiving a laugh from her wife.

"It could be arranged,"

"My tiger is starting to rear her pretty head," Arizona giggled. Callie hadn't had a huge appetite for sex lately because the unsuccessful times were weighing on her, but now it seemed like she was going to just go with the flow and have fun with it instead of harping all the time. "This excites me to no end," she said, cupping the back of the brunette's head and pulling her in for a tender, yet passionate kiss.

Callie had been hesitant to her touch. She was scared if she had sex something would go wrong, but she was tired of being precautious. This time she wasn't going to miss out loving her wife.

"I'm sorry I've pulled back."

"No," she spoke gently. "Don't be," she knew it was a hard time for Callie and she couldn't blame her for being hesitant in the sex department. "Because I know there'll be a time when you can't keep your hands off me and I'm looking forward to that."

"Maybe we can practice this weekend," Callie chuckled when Arizona gave her a squeeze.

"If you're up for it," she whispered, kissing red lips. "I lov..."

"Canna baw," Charlee broke them of their moment by climbing on the couch.

"Charlee Robbins," Callie gasped looking down at the foot of the sofa where she saw her daughter climbing up stark naked. "Where are your clothes," she laughed receiving a shrug from the toddler.

If Charlee was in the house the moms found it extremely hard to keep her clothes lately. One minute she would be dressed head to toe and the next they would catch a glimpse of her streaking past them in a blur.

"Like mother like daughter," Callie tried to hide back her grin because it usually egged Charlee on.

She had remembered Barbara once told her it was something Arizona used to do when she was little, and now they were reaping what the blonde sowed.

"Don't you do it, young lady," Arizona quipped elbowing her giggling wife; as soon as she heard the words out of her daughter's mouth she knew what she was about to do.

Maybe all of those cannon balls in the pool were a bad idea because they had caught her trying to jump off the couch on several occasions this summer.

"Sí, Mama,"

"Bug, no..." Callie pointed keeping her eye to the foot of the couch where Charlee stood on the arm. She wanted to rise up and grab her daughter, but she was afraid she'd startle her and cause her to fall off the arm. "I said..." but before she could finish the girl jumped in the air and land in between them in a fit of giggles. "No," she sighed.

"Arizona," Callie scolded her wife.

"Don't Arizona me, you do them, too,"

"I keep in the pool."

"So do I."

"Yeah, but I didn't run around showing my goods to everyone in the house when I was little," Callie couldn't help but chuckle as the girl crawled up to them.

"Where are your clothes?" Arizona asked as she snuggled in between them.

"Gone," she rolled on her back and lay atop her mothers and held her hands up. "I nakey," she threw her legs up in the air.

"Do you have to potty?" Callie questioned as the girl wiggled around between them.

"I pottied."

"Charlee," Callie whined knowing that mean she went in her diaper. They had been trying to slowly potty train her, but the little girl wasn't having it right now.

"You can't force her," Arizona laughed when Charlee managed to create space between them and bounced.

"But she did so well before and now, nothing."

"She's only two. She's experimenting, she'll go when she's ready," the mom insisted.

"Me no weady," she crawled up to Callie's face and pressed her forehead to her mother's. "No weady, Ma,"

"You don't even know what it means," she wrapped her arms around the little girl and hugged her tight. "Mommy and Mama love you, Charlee," She kissed the top of her head. "So much," she whispered.

She couldn't be more grateful for her family at the moment. Charlee and Arizona never ceased to make her worries dissipate when around them.

"Alright, nakey girl," Callie let her go. "Go get a pull-up." She pointed in the corner by the girls' toys. "You don't have to wear clothes, but you've got to cover that tooshie."

"No-way,"

"You need to control your child," Callie laughed as she ran around the living room.

"My child," Arizona sat up and watched her daughter run around the coffee table yelling and singing. "So, she's only mine when she's naked and running around screaming?"

"Yep,"

"And whose are you when you're singing and running around here naked?"

"Your sex slave," Callie leaned over and whispered, planting a kiss on the blonde's cheek.

"Charlee," Callie stuck her leg out to stop the girl from passing between the couch and sofa. "Get a pull-up," she pointed towards the stack.

"Nu-uhh,"

"Char, you wanna play catch?" Arizona leaned over the side of the couch and grabbed the bouncy ball.

"Yea," she held her arms out.

"Put a pull-up on and we'll show Mommy how good you are," she waited as the girl ran and grabbed a diaper from the pile. "What?" She laughed when Callie side eyed her.

"You know what," she tried grabbing the ball from her wife, but was unsuccessful.

"Wanna see something hysterical?" Arizona smacked her hand away.

"Bad," Charlee pointed at her Mama when she smacked her mom.

"What?" Callie laughed, helping her daughter into the pull-up.

"I was trying to teach her how to catch earlier, watch," she took the ball. "Char," Arizona waved the bouncy ball at her daughter getting her to back up a little. "Catch," she tossed the ball at her daughter, hitting her in the face causing her to fall backwards to the ground eliciting giggles from the toddler as well as herself.

"Arizona Michelle," she gasped when the thin rubber ball hit their daughter in the face.

"What?" She giggled along with Charlee. "She loves it, watch," she laughed when she brought her the ball back so she would do it again. "See,"

"'Gin Mama,"

"Stop that," Callie watched as the ball smacked her daughter again, causing her to fall to the floor on her bottom. "Oh my, god," Callie couldn't help but laugh when Charlee started belly laughing. "She runs around here unclothed, you're throwing balls in her face," she reached down and picked the ball up again. "We're gonna get the CPS called on us for entertaining ourselves by torturing our baby," she threw it at the toddler again.

"She loves it," Arizona laughed at her daughter rolling on the floor laughing.

"Wait until she starts throwing it at us, it won't be so funny then," she said as Arizona jumped up off the couch and swooped the girl up in her arms before sitting back down.

"Tell Mommy it's funny," Arizona kissed on her cheeks as Callie sat back and watched the two play with each other.

She was sad that they were still unable to become pregnant, but it was hard to stay that way with the sight of her two favorite people laughing.

"Ahhh... My girls," Callie hugged them both close before pulling back and cupping her daughter's cheeks. "You both mean so much to me," she looked her daughter in the eyes. "You know that right," She looked to her wife and brushed the back of her hand against her smooth cheek.

"We know," Arizona took her wife's hand from her face and gripped it. "You and Charlee are my world," she whispered kissing the top of her hand.

"And you are mine," she whispered. "How about an evening swim?" She asked them. "Hmm?"

"Sim,"

"Sounds good, Calliope," Arizona nodded. She was so proud of her wife for not letting herself succumb to her sadness.

"Maybe after we can feed, bathe, and put her sleep, order a pizza and have dinner in bed?"

"Dinner's on me," she winked at her lover.

"Can we have some chips and Oreos, too?"

"Yes, Calliope, we can have chips and Oreos, too," she laughed as the woman rested her head on her sounder.

* * *

After swimming for a while, the parents went inside and prepared for their nightly routine of dinner, bath, and bedtime stories. Their nightly habit was one they've come to enjoy over the past few years, and both hated to miss it especially when work called them away.

It was usually Callie that got pulled in since she still worked more than Arizona, but the blonde had had her fair share of nights she had to skip on for a patient.

But, that didn't happen tonight, thankfully.

However, Arizona did let Callie handle bath and story time herself this evening while she cleaned up the downstairs mess Charlee had made throughout the day.

By the time she ordered their dinner and finished restoring order downstairs, Charlee was fast asleep in her mother's arms as she softly sung to her.

Arizona hated to break up the moment, but she was in need of some quality time to enjoy dinner with her wife before they called it a night.

"Thank you for dinner," Callie said as Arizona gathered the half empty box.

"You're welcome," Arizona winked at her as she collected the last of their trash from dinner off the bed. "I'm going to put the left overs up, let the dogs out for a minute before I lock up and then check on our princess before coming to bed. You want anything while I'm downstairs?"

"A bottle of water," Callie leaned back on the bundle of pillows and flipped through the channels on the TV.

"Okay, I'll be a little bit."

"Hey," she caught her before she walked away. "Leave the Oreo's," she grabbed them off the pizza box. "You're dismissed now," she chuckled when Arizona rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

"I shouldn't be long," she left her wife to herself as she went about cleaning up after their dinner.

* * *

Callie hadn't mentioned their outcome the rest of the evening, but Arizona could tell it was still weighing heavy on her wife, so she hurried up downstairs and was back in the room before Callie could miss her.

Or she thought she was until she walked into the room and saw Callie's back turned to her crying.

"Oh, honey," she sighed when she saw her sobbing quietly into her pillow. "No, no, no, no," she repeated, quickly crawling on the brunette's side of the bed and collapsing atop her wife as she enveloped her in her arms. "You're not doing this alone," she whispered as the woman continued to cry. "I'm here," her voice breaking at the sight of her distraught wife. "It's okay," she breathed as she too succumbed to her tears.

Arizona knew they'd get through and Callie would overcome this, but there were going to be times of weakness. And Callie was now trying to silently handle this without burdening her which saddened her.

"We're in this together, baby," she whispered as her wife's tears only fell harder when her arms embraced her.

"It's just... not fair," she chocked out between sobs as her wife consoled her.

There were only two people in the world that could ease her pain right now, and Charlee had done her part, so now it was Arizona's turn and as soon as she felt her wife's touch she lost it completely.

"It's not," Arizona agreed as she cried with her wife. It was painful enough that Callie was having such a hard time conceiving, but seeing what it was doing to her emotionally was killing her. "It's not fair," she whispered, trying her best to soothe her wife's cries for several long minutes.

"I-I'm sorry," she sniffed after collecting herself somewhat. "I tried to get it out before you came back because I don't want to bother you. I can't stand that I'm the cause of your dreams," she mumbled into her pillow.

"No," she stated, partially sliding off her wife so she could see her face. "Calliope, if you're hurting, I'm hurting," she sniffed, wiping away her tear drops. "We are hurting together," she insisted. "Baby, you're not alone in this."

"I don't want you to hurt." She voiced as she continued to fight back her tears.

"I know," she said as Callie wiped her cheeks dry.  
"And, I don't want you to hurt over this, either," she whispered while she watched brown eyes shut tight as more tears escaped. "I am here for you," she whispered after giving her wife a few more moments to fall apart again. "That's how this works, love. You hurt, I hurt, and vice versa."

"I know," she wiped her face off.

"We are in this life together; I'm here to shoulder your burden, so please no hiding from me, honey." Arizona said as she caressed her brown hair.

"I could say the same about you," she mumbled, as Arizona brushed her tears away. "I was coming back to my office because I forgot my badge on my desk. And I heard you crying."

"You heard me?"

"Yeah," she whispered, grabbing her wife's hand that was near her face. "I wanted to come in there, but I was barely holding myself together at the time, and I just couldn't let myself go again."

"You were working, you don't have to explain," the blonde whispered while Callie kissed her hand before laying her head on top.

"I'm sorry,"

"I'm sorry, too," she leaned in and pecked red lips before pulling back and laying her head next to the brunette's.

Callie could taste the saltiness on her wife's lips which made her dive right back in and kiss pink lips again and again until she rose and slowly pushed the blonde down on the bed as she began her assault on her wife's mouth.

Neither wanted to stop where this was going, but both knew this wasn't what either needed at the moment, especially Callie.

Arizona was the one to eventually pull in the reigns. "No, Callie," she slightly pulled back when she felt her wife's tears drop on her cheeks. "Not like this," she denied which caused the brunette to let out a deep sigh and drop her forehead on her chest for a moment before rolling over on her back.

Arizona sat up on the bed and hovered over her lover as brown eyes finally met eyes with her again.

She never wanted Callie to feel like she didn't want this, but it wasn't right at the moment. "I want you," she nodded while saying her words. "You know that, right?"

"Yes," she said sadly.

"No more hiding for either of us, okay,"

"Okay," her voice was barely a whisper heard by her wife. She hated that Arizona had hid her grief from her as she felt her wife hated it also, so she wouldn't hide anymore.

They were in this together and sometimes it was hard to remember that.

"Come on," Arizona pulled her shirt over her head and then discarded her bra and pants before lying down beside her wife. "I don't know about you, but I need some skin on skin cuddles."

"Will you scratch my back?" She turned her head to look at her wife clad in nothing except her panties.

"Yes, I will," she waited for her wife to disrobe and snuggle on top of her. "I love you," she purred when Callie laid down on her.

"I love you, too," Callie exhaled as she let herself relax atop her wife as Arizona began to lightly run her fingertips down her back.

"Get some rest, my baby." She whispered as she caressed her wife's back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it has been forever. Life happened.**

 **Just a fluff chapter after all the drama.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 _August 9th._

 _I can't sleep._

 _I lied in bed for the longest time scratching Callie's back while we both talked and shed some tears._

 _I feel some better after our talk and I hope she does, too. I always feel better after any talk with her._

 _It's one of the many things I love about her._

 _Although we're both stubborn at times, she's so easy to talk to about anything. We can have some of the most serious, heartfelt conversations and she still finds a way to make me laugh, as I do her._

 _Eventually she fell asleep, so I decided to write some feelings down. As soon as Callie rolled off me, I scooted up in the bed and grabbed my journal, but just as soon as I was about to put pen to the pad she stirred and wrapped herself around me and pleaded for me to scratch her head._

 _So now, my baby is finally asleep with her head lying in my lap and for the longest time I couldn't seem to take my hands or eyes off her. I told myself a hundred times to stop scratching her head, but I love running my fingers through her thick brown hair. I know she loves it, and I always want to make her feel good even if she's unaware of it. I could do it for hours on end._

 _Actually I'd do anything for Calliope for hours on end, but sometimes I don't think she realizes that. I'm not sure she understands how deep my love runs for her._

 _Not that I fault her on that, everyone has their days where they question everything under the sun and I know that's what she's been doing, especially today._

 _She was so excited last night and this morning or that was until she took the pregnancy test which made the fifth time we had received negative results, and it's wearing on us both._

 _She was adamant that this was our moment. She felt it within herself and to be honest, I did, too. Maybe it was because I could see the hopefulness return in her eyes, but the test proved otherwise._

 _There was a part of me that wondered if it could be a false negative like I had with Charlee, but Callie killed my suspicion while lying in bed tonight. She had informed me that she had April run a blood test on her this afternoon._

 _It breaks my heart to watch Callie take shot after shot after shot, and test after test after test to only have negative outcomes. The disappointment in her eyes breaks my heart every single time._

 _We know Callie isn't as fertile as she was five years ago, but she's not infertile. Addison has performed every test under the sun and says there is nothing wrong with her, so why can't my wife get pregnant?_

 _I keep questioning myself, am I not doing something right? Am I not taking good enough care of her?_

 _The Doctor in me knows these are all silly questions, but in this situation I am only a wife. And to watch mine go through this... sucks._

 _I can't help but wonder if I would have folded the last load of laundry or made her rest when she insisted on cooking or if I would have cleaned the floor that one time... maybe she would be pregnant._

 _I've talked to Addison a number of times about everything and she insists it's nothing we're doing, but I still can't help it._

 _I keep telling myself over and over that I should have took the one bag of trash out, I should have made her sit down instead of helping me carry the groceries inside the house, and I should have demanded her to rest on the couch and bake our baby instead of running after Charlee._

 _I just feel like I'm failing her as a partner, and it's the worst feeling in the world._

 _That's just a small amount of what I'm feeling, so I can't even begin to think what Callie's feeling. She hasn't said it, but I think she feels as if she's let me and our family down._

 _The truth is she has done anything but._

 _She's brave for doing this so many times when some women try once or twice and stop. She's strong, loving, beautiful, and just all around amazing to me and our daughter._

 _To us, the sun rises and sets on Calliope Robbins._

 _I know, I know she's a flawed human being, we all are, but in mine and our daughter's eyes my wife is flawless._

 _She has a heart of gold and is breathtakingly stunning inside and out._

 _That woman deserves the world, and I'm going to do my damnedest to make that happen because I know we are meant to have this house full of tiny humans._

 _She'll have a baby. I have to believe that._

 _I just keep telling myself all in good time. We just have to wait until the timing is right._

 _So for now, I'm going to take my wife in my arms and hold her, for I believe in this very moment we are right where we belong._

 _-A. Robbins._

* * *

"Calliope," Callie startled when she heard her name being called from down the hallway.

Shutting the journal, she slipped it back in the drawer where it stayed just as her wife made her presence known.

She and Arizona had been sharing a journal since their wedding and were currently ending their third book and about to start the fourth.

Actually it was more like Arizona was ending their third and starting their fourth.

Callie hadn't written near as much as her wife, but she had managed to write some, mainly because she loved going back and reading Arizona's thoughts and her wife deserved to be able to read what was running through her mind as well.

Callie thought that was the reason they got along so well most times. They fought just like any normal couple would, but they always knew what the other was thinking and if by chance they didn't, the journal always spoke the truth.

And Callie was about to lay some of her thoughts down minutes ago, however when she flipped through and saw the date her wife had written at the top of a page she couldn't help but skim the entry about their latest negative pregnancy test a month ago.

"Are you ready?" She heard before turning to see Arizona poke her head inside their bedroom door.

"Yeah," she looked up to see her wife's beautiful face shining through the room. "I'm right behind ya," she grabbed her jacket off the bed. "Everything ready?"

"Yep,"

"Arizona," she yelled when the woman turned to leave.

"Yeah, babe," she stopped turning to see her wife standing from the bed.

"Love?"

"Always love," she couldn't help but smile before turning to head downstairs, again.

"Hey, love," she caught up with her at the door.

After reading the blonde's journal entry, she felt the strong need to show her some love and attention.

"What, Callie," Arizona stopped again; she was starting to get agitated with her wife yelling for her every time she started away.

"I just," she brought her right hand up and brushed the back of it against her wife's cheek. Arizona had been there every step of the way and Callie wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for her. "I just want you to know how grateful I am for you and everything you do for our family," She breathed leaning in to kiss her cheek. "I appreciate all you do for me and Charlee."

"What did you do?" She teased glancing over her wife's shoulder to peer around the room to see if Callie had done something.

"Nothing," she snickered, stepping to the side of the door so Arizona could see. "I love you with all that's inside me and," she stepped back in the door way. "I just don't think I tell you enough sometimes," she shrugged.

Arizona couldn't help but squint at her wife as she studied her, trying to see if she had any ulterior motives, but then she just accepted the sentiment.

"You don't have to tell me all the time, honey," she cupped the back of her wife's neck and pulled Callie close. "You make me feel it," She grazed her nose against the brunette's teasing her before faintly brushing her lips against her wife's.

"Happy Anniversary, baby," the brunette breathed feeling her wife's hot breath envelop her senses.

"Happy Anniversary, Calliope," she cut the teasing and crashed her lips against red ones, pushing the brunette gently against the door until they ran out of breath.

"Four years down," she smiled with a smug grin on her face when Arizona pulled back and lovingly gazed at her.

"Forever to go,"

"It just keeps getting better and better."

"You think?" Arizona teased.

Of course she thought that also, but she wanted to hear it from her lover again.

"Feels like the first time, every time," she leaned in and pecked pink lips before quickly spinning her wife around.

"I love you, Calliope Robbins," Arizona giggled. "Hmm," she hummed when her back became pressed against the door by the brunette.

"I love you, more, Arizona Robbins," she husked, taking her lovers hands and pinning them above her head. "I plan on showing you how much," she purred, kissing up her jawline and ending at her earlobe causing her wife's eyes to widen from the surprise when she sucked it in her mouth. "Very soon, baby,"

"Char-lee," she whimpered feeling herself weaken as succumbing to her wife's advances. "She's awake downstairs," she whined, wishing her daughter was still taking her nap.

She'd kill to have twenty minutes with her wife right now.

"She's such a clam jam," Callie slumped her shoulders in defeat. She knew they weren't going to have any chance for sexy time until tonight at best, but it was still fun to tease her wife especially when she saw the need in those dark blue eyes.

"She really is," Arizona agreed nodding her head slowly as she became wrapped up in Callie's senses. "But I love her,"

God, the unmentionable things she wanted this woman to do to her right now.

"Me too," she bit back her grin when she saw the blonde's dazed look.

"Are we packed and ready?" Callie smacked her on the hip and walked out the door leaving Arizona flustered.

She knew exactly what she had done to her wife and it was fun watching her squirm even if she wanted it just as bad.

* * *

"What's that Charlee," Arizona said whispering in her daughter's ear, pointing out in the water as the girl stood in front her.

"Duckies,"

She couldn't help but grin when she watched her clap her hands in excitement when she saw the row of ducks floating down the river.

"Yeah," she pulled the girl to sit on her lap. "Can you count how many?" She asked, holding her daughter tight.

"Mine," she pointed to the animals and looked to her mama.

"No," she laughed.

"Want duckies, Mama,"

"Ducks would be nice, but don't you think we have enough animals in our life?" She questioned as she caught a glimpse of her wife busying herself around camp as she prepared their meal. "Think Mommy would let us have a duck?"

While Arizona and Charles enjoyed their scenery, Callie busied herself by feeding the dogs over by the huge shade tree before beginning to prepare the dinner she insisted on making for them this evening.

Today was their fourth wedding anniversary and they decided to spend one last weekend camping before the chill of autumn set in.

So, they headed out to the river to spend their anniversary at their favorite spot with their daughter in tow.

They wanted some alone time, but they also wanted to enjoy an outing with their daughter one more time before being cooped up in the house during winter, so, they decided to spend their anniversary day with her.

That afternoon they headed out and set up camp, while Charlee and the dogs tormented them the whole time they prepared camp.

Just about the time they were setting up the tent, their daughter, along with the dogs, darted inside causing a ruckus as Charlee laughed and screamed causing the dogs to become feistier which caused the tent poles to slip from their hands, causing the vinyl on the tent to fall on the intruders, which made for even more laughs, screams, and barks from the three amigos.

Charlee and the two dogs always seem to get into things together. If you saw one, you knew the other two wouldn't be far along, so it was no surprise to the women when all three darted inside and crashed the tent down.

After scrambling to get them out, they were able to finish setting up camp before sitting down to relax for a few minutes, however that didn't last long.

The toddler was being a rambunctious two year old, running near the water's edge which was nearly giving Arizona a heart attack, so Callie suggested taking Charlee and the dogs for a stroll through the bottom after they sat up camp.

After their nice stroll which consisted of pulling Charlee along in her little red wagon, they returned back to their camp site which was when Callie started dinner for her family.

Arizona had done so much for her lately with all the failed attempts of getting pregnant, so Callie just wanted her to relax and have a nice evening without having to make sure everyone was happy.

It was her turn to feel special.

She appreciated everything Arizona had done lately, and although making a quick dinner was only a very small gesture, it was a start.

So, Arizona spent a few extra minutes with Charlee as she prepared dinner. She knew if she didn't keep the toddler busy, she would want to be behind her mother as she cooked, and they didn't want her anywhere near the fire, so Arizona kept her busy until Callie finished.

"Alright, my ladies, dinner is served," she knelt down with a plate of hotdogs in hand. "Anyone hungry?"

"Best dinner ever," Arizona smiled, taking one off the plate and sharing with her daughter. "Thank you," she looked up, wanting a kiss from her wife.

"Welcome," Callie leaned down and pecked waiting pink lips.

"Tank, Ma," Charlee leaned in and took a bite of her mother's food.

"You're welcome, bug," she said rubbing the top of the girls head as she chewed away.

"Me kiss," she looked up to Callie similar to the way Arizona did.

"I love your kisses," she accepted the kiss from the toddler and then watched her take another bite of her mama's food.

"Love, Ma," Arizona watched her little girls blue eyes shine up at her wife when she spoke.

"Oh, baby," the brunette knelt back down and cupped her daughter's cheeks. "Ma, love," she kissed her cheek. "So, so much, buggy,"

It was moments like these she wanted to freeze in time. No matter what she was going through, having this special time with her family put so much joy in her heart that nothing else could.

"You eat," Callie stood and walked over to the fire. "And after we'll tell bedtime stories," she said throwing another log on the fire. "How's that sound?"

She knew that would put the girl to sleep soon, every time she or Arizona told her a story she was out like a light, and she was hoping this time would be no different because she wanted a little alone time with her wife to snuggle by the fire before they went to bed.

"Yay,"

"I thought so," she smiled at her daughter. "You need something to drink, babe?" She turned her attention to the blonde.

"Well I will say that bottle of patron we have on ice is calling my name," she teased the brunette. "But I guess I'll wait until Mama picks Charlee up in the morning," she grinned when she saw her wife swallow. "For now, I'll settle on a Sprite, please."

"Yes, dear,"

Tequila at the river only meant one thing and Callie couldn't wait for the drunken sex that was to be had with her wife, however it meant they had to wait until tomorrow when Charlee was gone.

They had planned on spending the weekend together as a family, but when Barbara found out they were going, she insisted Charlee didn't need to be in that cool air all weekend. So, to the women's excitement, she offered to keep her granddaughter on Saturday so they could spend some quality time alone for their anniversary which they quickly jumped at the opportunity.

And now both women were biding their time until they could spend the day alone.

"We full?" Callie questioned, sitting down on be blanket where her wife and daughter had been seated as they watched the river flow and the sun begin to set in the sky before them.

"I am," Arizona confirmed. "What about you, ladybug?" She patted her daughter's belly. "Is your belly full?"

"Decious," she nodded.

"It was delicious," Arizona confirmed. "What about you, Ma," she squeezed her wife's leg to show her some love.

"I'm getting there," she held up her hotdog before taking a bite and leaning against her wife as they watched the sky turn from bright blue to a soft pink over the mountaintop.

"Thank you for dinner, honey," Arizona hummed as she too leaned against her lover.

Even though they didn't spend their anniversary alone, it was still perfect in every way. She had the woman of her dreams by her side, and the most precious child anyone could ever want.

"You're welcome, love," she returned with a kiss to the lips. "Thank you for marrying me."

"Thank you for giving me this beautiful life," the blonde hugged her daughter with her left arm and wrapped her right around her lover.

Callie didn't reply to her wife's thank you, she only pulled her tight and kissed her hair as they soaked up the moment while they watched the sunset.

The only thing that broke her out of her quiet thoughts were Arizona whispering in Charlee's ear which caused the girl to break out in her dimpled grin and nod at her wife's words.

"What are you two up to?" She questioned as Charlee crawled out of her mama's arms and into hers.

"I love, Ma," she laid it on thick, wrapping her arms around Callie's neck. She may be small, but she knew she could talk her mother into anything as did Arizona.

"What are you up to?" She glared at her wife knowing good and well Arizona had put her up to this.

"I love Ma, too," Arizona threw herself around the two girls, causing Callie to fall backwards eliciting squeals from her daughter.

"Spit it out," Callie laughed when Charlee grabbed her cheeks.

"Wha, Mama?" She couldn't remember what she was supposed to say to her mother now so she leaned over and let the blonde whisper to her again.

Charlee squeezed her cheeks together and leaned down close to her face before she finally whispered. "Want duckies, Ma,"

She was taken aback by the statement. There was no way she would think Arizona would put her up to this. "No way," Callie denied her. "We have four chickens and two dogs," she stated as she saw her wife turn to give her a pouty face as did Charlee.

Damn it, she hated them for ganging up on her.

She had a hard time telling one no when they stuck out their bottom lip to pout, which made their dimples pop even more, and now she had two sets of dimples and sad blue eyes begging her. "No," she stood her ground, though. "Don't you dare start." She sat back up.

"But," Arizona took Charlee in her arms, knowing Callie would find them irresistible. "We really, really want ducks, Ma," she looked at her daughter and nodded as Charlee begged her mother with her pleasing eyes.

"Pease, Ma,"

"Don't you love us, Calliope?" She asked as the little girl hugged her around her neck.

"Of course I do," She didn't want to have to worry about taking care of another animal; dogs and chickens were enough. "But, we're not getting a duck, that's out of the question."

"Ma,"

"No, Charlee, were not getting a duck." She stated a little too loudly causing the little girl to whimper and turn away from her in her mother's arms.

Telling that little girl no was the hardest thing in the world, but maybe she could have been a little gentler.

"Calliope, she just wants a duck," Arizona scolded, rubbing her daughter's back as she cried on her shoulder.

"We don't need a duck, Arizona," she was pissed Arizona would do this to her. "What in the world would we do with one?"

"I didn't get to have any animals when I was a kid, and I want her to have them if she wants them."

"I didn't either, Arizona, which is why we have two dogs and four chickens," she reminded her.

"What harm would a duck do?"

"I'd be all for getting more animals if we lived in the country, but we have a house... in the city." She stressed.

"That's on the shore of the bay,"

"Okay, so we get a duck and it swims away, what then?"

"We can build a pond."

"So, spend a thousand dollars on a pond for a three dollar duck that may or may not venture away," Callie stated. "That's reasonable."

"Okay, Callie," she sighed wanting to drop it. "Your point has been made."

How did this moment turn into a disagreement over a duck?

"No, no don't do that, you're trying to placate me now," she breathed; she knew Arizona was just trying to get her to shut up, but she wasn't having it.

"No, I am not."

"After we build a pond, get a duck that won't stay, what's next? A goat, pony, or a miniature pig?" Callie shrugged as she waited in a reply.

"No, Callie, I never want another animal at our house is that what you want to hear," she huffed, quickly standing from her seat on the blanket. "Let's go put on your pj's, big girl."

"Arizon..."

"It's just a duck, Callie," the blonde stopped and turned to look at her wife when she tried to speak. "A duck,"

"Oh my god," she huffed throwing her head back in defeat when her wife walked away. She knew no matter what they would make her feel bad about not getting a duck, but they didn't need a duck or chickens, but she did that to put a smile on her Arizona's face.

"Okay, listen," she said as she watched her wife grab the small suitcase out of the back of the SUV while she held Charlee on her hip.

"Save it, Callie," she walked past the woman and walked to the tent to get Charlee ready for bed.

"What the hell just happened," the brunette sighed, throwing herself backwards on the blanket while she waited, hoping the duo returned from the tent.

She wouldn't be surprised if Arizona decided to stay in there the rest of the night without talking to her, so she decided to give her a few minutes and if they didn't return she would go inside and face her two girls.

* * *

"Ma," Charlee yelled a few minutes later, poking her head out of the tent as she waited on her mother to unzip it further. "Wook," she took off running. "Wooky," she patted her chest, showing her mother her new pajamas, the duck a faint memory in her mind. "Doc," she pointed.

"Awe, Doc McStuffins," Callie quickly sat back up when she saw her blue eyed baby doll running up to her.

"Doc, like me Ma's,"

"Yeah," she giggled at her. "How pretty you are. Do you like your new Jammie's?" she took her in her arms.

"Yup,"

"Mama did a good job picking them out, huh," she kissed the hairline of her forehead as she wiggled in her lap.

You'd never know she was so upset a few minutes ago, but Arizona on the other hand still had the pissed off look on her face when she walked out.

"Babe, would you please come sit with us?" She softly asked when she saw Arizona emerge from the tent dressed in comfier clothes also.

"What now, Callie?" She said flatly.

"Please, just come here," she sighed knowing she needed to apologize for the way she went about it, but she was also going to bring up the way Arizona did also.

"What?" Arizona crossed her arms when she came to stand a few feet away from her wife and daughter.

Callie could tell Arizona wasn't pleased with her at the moment and she didn't want this evening to be ruined over something ridiculous.

"I'm sorry," she looked up to her wife before glancing down at her daughter. "I am," she insisted as she kept looking between them. "I should have heard you out without shooting you down as soon as you asked, so for that I'm sorry," she looked up at her wife and noticed although she was dressed in flannel pajama pants and a hoody, she looked gorgeous. "I'm sorry, babe, but you also have to talk to me before getting her involved."

"I realize that," it all started out as wishful thinking, but Callie got defensive and then so did she.

"We can't have a duck right now, bug, okay," she looked down at the toddler. "It's fall, if you want ducks you'd want babies, right?"

"I want baby," she spoke softly when Arizona knelt down and met eyes with her wife.

"Yeah," Callie sighed and glanced to the blonde. She wanted a different kind of baby, too, but that wasn't her focus anymore. "So, right now is just not the time to get a baby duck, it's going to be too cold to take care of one the way it needs. Plus we have Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas to keep us busy, so we'll talk about it again in the spring, okay," she kissed the top of Charlee's head before looking at her wife again.

"No," Arizona shook her head again. "You don't have to worry about that; I won't mention another pet, again."

"Don't," Callie grabbed her arm so she wouldn't move away. "I'm sorry."

Sighing, Arizona gave in as well. "Me too," she breathed a sigh of relief knowing they were going to drop the subject and move on.

This was one of the things in the span of trying to get Callie pregnant that had happened more frequently then they liked. They always nitpicked about stupid things and she was relieved it was being dropped instead of dragging on further.

"I shouldn't have gone about it like that," Arizona admitted. "She said she wanted one, and then I thought wouldn't it be neat, so we asked."

"It's okay," she leaned over hoping her wife would accept her kiss.

"Don't be an ass," Arizona whispered pecking red lips.

"You either," she chuckled, peppering a few more kisses on her wife's lips. "Come sit down," she spread her legs and patted the space between them hoping she would take the initiative.

"Ooooo, pitty," Charlee pointed up to the pink and blue sunset in the sky causing Arizona to look up along with Callie.

"Yeah," Arizona breathed, taking a seat when Callie moved Charlee out of the way.

"Watching the sunset is my favorite thing to do with you here," Callie breathed when Arizona leaned back against her.

"All-time favorite?" Arizona asked, leaning her head on her lover's shoulder as Charlee crawled around them.

"Well, no," she purred in her ear. "You know my all-time favorite thing," she planted open mouth kisses on her neck as she circled her arms around her.

"Refresh my memory," she whispered, closing her eyes and soaking up the feel of her wife's lips roaming her neck.

"Mmmm..." Callie squeezed her in her arms tightly, humming in her ear before licking the shell causing her lover to giggle at the feel.

"Stop," Arizona elbowed her as she peeked an eye open. "Don't start something you can't finished," She hadn't felt the little tot squirming around then for a few seconds and she needed to see where Charlee had ran off to.

"I can finish it, the question is can you keep quiet,"

"What are you doing?" The blonde broke her out of their little stupor when she saw the two year old fighting with her shirt.

"Nakey," she stopped long enough to look to her mother before dashing away knowing she would stop her.

"No, it's too cool, young lady,"

"You created that hot mess," Callie laughed as she watched Arizona dart up and chase after her as Charlee ran around trying to rid herself of her clothes.

* * *

After wrangling Charlee, Arizona finally got her settled down on the blanket in between she and Callie. All it took was a story from the brunette and a light back scratch to get her to relax on the blanket as the tale was being told.

Every time they came to the river, Arizona or Callie would tell Charlee some story they held of Tim. Both women learning new things about him as some stories were revealed.

There had been times in the past Arizona had become slightly upset as she or Callie recalled a memory.

He was missing out on so much in his sisters' life and she found herself guessing he would be married with 2.5 kids of his own now.

She couldn't help but wonder if he'd live close to her, go on family vacations, and spend every waking holiday as a huge family unit just like they had promised when they were starting to venture out in the real world.

But that life was taken at such a young age, so Arizona felt that his memory needed to live on through her family and kids.

She had always wanted her children to know about their Uncle. She and Callie made it a point to talk to her about him often especially when they were camping since all of Callie's stories of him were at this spot. So, it always seemed the perfect place and time to think back and reminisce.

Often times when Callie would recollect a story Arizona couldn't help but wonder what kind of husband or dad he would be.

He didn't get to experience the greatest joys of life, and Arizona felt she needed to soak up every experience he didn't get to have, and in those times she couldn't help but look at everything around her in a different light.

Instead of running her fingers through Charlee's soft hair and scratching her back for five minutes she'd do for ten even if she had already drifted off to sleep while Callie kept talking.

All the while, she didn't take her eyes off her wife's features as she recounted stories. She took the time to study every laugh line, wrinkle, or crease on her lover's face that she adored so much.

"Babe," Callie brought her out of her thoughts. "I'm going to put bug and the dogs in bed, and then change," she whispered when she saw her wife's faraway look. "I'll be back in a few," she ran her fingers through blonde hair as Arizona laid there staring. "Come on, boys," she called the dogs that were lying on the other side of the fire.

"Hurry back," she whispered, rolling over to grab some warmth from the fire while she gazed up at the starry night as her thoughts continued.

Moments like this were when she felt most grateful.

Grateful for the life she was living, the people she had been given to spend it with, and thankful for the time she had with them.

"Are you okay?" Arizona was stirred once again from her thoughts when she heard her wife's voice again.

"Hmm," she hummed when Callie returned to find her lying on her stomach, using her arms as a pillow.

"You got really quiet earlier." Callie lied behind her wife and snuggling up to her when she rolled on her side.

"No, I'm good," she grabbed her wife's arm she was lying over her hip and wrapped it around her chest. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's forgotten."

"Good," she snuggled; she just wanted to feel surrounded by her lover.

"Are you sure you're good?" Callie propped herself up on her arm as she glared over top the blonde's head to the fire before them.

"Yeah," she whispered as they became silent for a few more moments while she reveled in the embrace of her wife as the brunette started to hum.

She would know that tune anywhere.

Callie had been singing a song all day and she couldn't get it out of her head every time she looked to her wife.

It was the song she had written for her just days before their wedding and on this day every year thereafter she couldn't help but hum along to it through the day.

"That's my song," Arizona turned in her arms and looked up to brown eyes.

"Mmhmmm..." Callie couldn't help but smile as Arizona buried her face into her neck.

 **You've got a way with me.**

She softly began to sing the lyrics to her wife as she held her close.

 **Somehow you got me to believe**

She carried the tune while she gently combed her fingers through her wife's blonde tresses.

 **In everything that I could be**

She harmonized as she brought her mouth close to her lover's ear, planting a tender kiss on her temple before continuing.

 **I've gotta say you really got a way.**

She cupped the back of her wife's neck and held her in place when she felt Arizona place delicate kisses down her neck.

 **You've got a way it seems**

Every time Arizona heard Callie sing this song she couldn't keep her hands or mouth off of her.

 **You gave me faith to find my dreams**

But there was something special about the way Callie sung this song to her. Every word she sung was felt down to her sole.

 **You'll never know just what that means**

To know that Callie wrote this song solely for her made her feel like the most cherished person in the world.

 **Can't you see... You got a way with me**

Placing one last kiss on the dip of her wife's neck, Arizona pulled back slightly to meet eyes with her lover, staring for a moment before slowly brushing her lips against Callie's red buds.

"I miss you, Calliope," her voice was barely a whisper as she continued to stare into brown eyes.

Callie could hear the vulnerability in her wife's statement as she studied her blue eyes.

She felt terrible when she heard Arizona's plea. They had such rocky months lately and she felt like they were missing out on each other and she wanted it to stop.

Although they had agreed to just let things transpire in the baby department, they still hadn't really took the time showing each other how much they loved one another.

They had did stuff after the last pregnancy test, but they were still yet to do certain things and it was those things they missed so much with one another.

Their daily life had become hectic in the past month and by the time things were settled in the evening they were falling into bed too tired to really take their time with one another.

"Baby," the brunette sighed caressing her face. "I miss you, too, honey," she pecked pink lips. "So much," she whispered against soft lips.

She wanted to show her how much she had missed her but they couldn't; not with Charlee laying just a few feet away from them.

"I promise you," she pulled back to look down at blue eyes as she tried to convey all the love she had for her. "Tomorrow I plan on showing you how much," she said as Arizona rolled to her back.

"You do," the blonde watched as Callie hovered atop her.

"All day long," she nodded, kissing both corners of her wife's lips. "If you'll have me,"

"Always," she smiled up at her lover.

"And forever?" Callie questioned.

"As long as there are stars in the sky."

"And, fish in the sea."

"Mmhmm," she hummed when Callie brushed her lips against hers. "Can we at least have a heavy make session right now?" Arizona asked, as she grabbed a handful of brown hair that was cascading down around her.

"I'm going to take advantage of you whether you like it or not," she snickered getting one in return from her wife.

"Happy Anniversary, baby,"

"Happy Anniversary, love," She barely breathed as the blonde fisted her dark hair while crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

* * *

 **Sorry for the longest delay ever. I hope it was worth it.**

 **Next chapter good times will ensue. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Arizona," Callie yelled walking through the entrance-way of their home after being gone most of the morning and better part of the afternoon on her day off.

About midway through her adventure today she received a text from her wife saying that she was headed to pick Charlee up at her parents' after her morning patient load and would be heading home for the rest of the day afterward.

However, Callie had other plans for them, and Charlee being around wasn't one of them. So, she called Meredith and asked if she would ever so kindly call her wife and pretend that Zola wanted to have a princess sleepover with Charlee even though it was Callie's idea.

The brunette had some plans this evening and she wanted to surprise Arizona with them when the time was right, but not until then.

"Baby," she looked to the left and only found a quiet living room.

Placing the shopping bags down on the floor, she searched further for her.

"Honey," she called again, walking through the foyer of the home and into the kitchen only to find it empty.

She didn't know where she could be.

Arizona had texted her earlier and said Meredith had stopped and picked Charlee up for a sleepover, which she was pleased that she didn't know it was her doing, but she hadn't heard from her since then, and now she was MIA.

"Arizona Michelle," she huffed seeing the kitchen was empty as well.

She had great plans for them this afternoon, but they were going to go awry if she didn't find her lover.

Callie knew she had to be home because the SUV was in the drive, and normally when she wasn't going to be home Arizona let her know so she had to be hiding out here somewhere.

Callie just didn't know where.

Being child free in the afternoon for the first time in ages, she was probably relaxing in a nice bubble bath or enjoying an evening nap.

Deciding to check upstairs, Callie checked all the bedrooms including their bathroom, but still found the house completely empty of her wife.

"Shit," she sighed, walking back down the stairs. She didn't want to panic, but she couldn't help when her heart rate picked up at the thought of her wife's attack over two years ago passed through her memory.

Arizona was attacked in their home, and although the chances of that happening again were slim to none there was still a chance, so she began to worry.

"Arizona," she yelled downstairs again hoping they were just missing each other, but when her calls went unanswered again, she decided to check outback before she let the fear take her over.

Walking out onto the patio, she caught a glimpse of the empty dog lot, which put her stomach at ease slightly because the dogs had to be with her.

"Ariz..." She started to yell, but before she could get it out she saw Charlie and River jump up from between the two trees down near the water where they were lounging in the sun. "ona," she finished with a sigh a relief when she saw the small figure of her wife laying back.

Taking a calming breath, she was met up with the dogs before she could even take ten steps closer.

"Hey, my boys," she greeted when the Britney jumped up on her making her take a step back with the momentum he pushed through her. "I missed you guys," she pushed him off and knelt down to give them a little attention before she moseyed over to her lover.

"Come on," she pushed them away to check on her wife. "Let's go get Mama," she jogged down to where her wife was as the dogs ran around her vying for her attention.

Coming up near the end of the yard Callie saw the blonde on the hammock with her sunhat lying over her face to block out the rays, the iPad lying on her chest, and a blanket thrown over her legs to keep away the cool fall breeze.

Callie should have realized Arizona was out here.

Anytime the woman had thirty minutes to herself she would always come lay back and enjoy the scenery.

"Hey, baby," she slowly came upon her.

Gently moving the hat off her wife's face, she realized the woman was sound asleep and wasn't even aware of her presence.

Callie hated to wake her, but she couldn't help herself when she gently kissed her lips.

"Hey, gorgeous," she purred, pecking pink lips several times before the woman began to stir. "Should I be worried it took several kisses to wake my sleeping beauty?" She pulled back ever so slightly from her wife's plump lips as she studied her face. Even though it was mid-Autumn Arizona's skin still looked to be kissed by the sun which turned Callie on something terrible.

"Mmm..." Arizona moaned, wrapping her arm around her wife's neck to keep her in place. "I'm sleepy," she breathed against red lips again.

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist those smoldering lips, I had to taste them," Callie said carefully crawling on the hammock to lie in her wife's arms.

"Careful," Arizona felt the swing shift. The last thing she wanted was to be lying face down in the grass.

"Whoa," she giggled as she steadied them again.

"Hey you," she husked, finally peeking open her eyes to see her wife glaring back at her. "I missed you this afternoon," she wrapped her arm around Callie when she laid her head on her chest.

It wasn't out of the ordinary for Callie to leave Charlee with her parents while she spent a rare day with some of her friends on her day off. It wasn't often she did it and half the time she usually canceled so she could just spend the day with Charlee, but they had been nagging her for a month to come out and she finally conceded today. However, it was only because she had ulterior motives, and she knew Cristina would accompany her in her quest.

"I missed you, too," she wiggled underneath the blanket and threw her leg over Arizona's. "How was your alone time?"

"Relaxing," she grinned, looking up at the sky. It was rare that Arizona had an afternoon to herself, so when she had the opportunity, she took advantage of it. "Or it was until someone disturbed my nap," she yawned, pulling her wife closer. "It was nice not having to keep one eye open."

"Your daughter does like to sneak off once she knows we're asleep," she reminded.

"She does," the blonde chuckled. "She seems to be putting us down for naps instead of putting her down for them."

"Yeah," she hummed when her wife started scratching her arm. "You know if you keep that up I'm going to take a nap myself."

"I could go for another half-hour or so," she closed her eyes wanting sleep to come; again, however, it didn't last long when she remembered the phone call she received earlier.

"Oh, before I forget, Blaine called this afternoon," she waited for her wife to reply.

Callie had been in a little bit of a panic mode since returning from the river last month and to be honest so had she.

"Well," she paused afraid of what her wife may say. "What did he say?" Callie meekly replied.

If she said what she thought she was going to say, she was going to lose it.

"It's not looking good, Calliope," she heard her wife sigh in defeat.

The morning after their anniversary, Barbara had picked Charlee up and informed the girls that a new steel gate had been placed at the beginning of the dirt road that morning.

Luckily for them, it hadn't been enforced yet.

The adults were slightly confused as to why they would put the gate up to block traffic, but by the time Callie and Arizona left the river on Sunday they quickly found out the reason for the roadblock.

"This can't be happening, Arizona," She said in disbelief. She couldn't believe that her favorite childhood place was about to be closed to the public, forever. "What are we gonna do if they actually close it?" She leaned up and worriedly looked to her wife. "That's..." She paused in disbelief. "It's our second home," her voice on the verge of breaking at the thought of not being able to visit or spend nights at the river again. "It's where we met."

"I..." Arizona opened her mouth to try to give Callie some assurance, but she didn't have any.

This was their favorite place; their home away from home where they had shared so many things together.

The place they met and fell in love; a place where they made love for the first time and hundreds of times thereafter.

It was a place where she proposed to her wife, got dressed up in extravagant gowns and committed their life to one another in front of all their family and friends, and, also a place where she could come to feel close to her brother.

It was a place she could come and find solace during hard times, a place where they come to celebrate joyous occasions such as consummating their engagement, and a place they have shared beautiful moments with her daughter.

They weren't going to let it go without a fight.

"I know," the blonde breathed when she saw the solemn look on her wife's face. She sure didn't need her to start crying over it, because she would follow suit if she did. The river held too much meaning for them to just let it be ripped away. "We've spent a big part of our relationship there."

After finding out that the state was planning on shutting down the park, the couple made some calls to figure out what exactly was happening. After talking to a few county officials, they found out the state was budget cutting and they hadn't enough in the budget to keep maintenance up on the grounds, so they decided to shut it down permanently which devastated the women.

However, they weren't letting it go so easily.

"It can't close, Arizona, we're supposed to raise our babies there during the summer."

"We will, Callie," she insisted. "We will, we just have to keep the faith, honey," Arizona was worried, but she promised herself she wouldn't freak out until there was something to freak out about. "Blaine said that they decided to go back over the books, so just maybe they'll find some money lying around to keep it open."

"I hope you're right," she exhaled.

"Come on," she shook her. "Let's not think about it right now," she stated, ending the topic. "Did you enjoy your day?"

"I did," she hummed, willingly dropping the subject. "I may..." She stressed while getting comfortable in her wife's arms. "Have gotten a little tipsy at lunch," she snickered.

That was a lie, she was well on her way during lunch and thank God Meredith was their driver for the afternoon because they had other plans also.

"Well seeing you were with the tequila queen, that's not surprising," Arizona stated. "On the other hand, your breath and the taste of that beautiful mouth tells me otherwise."

"How so?"

"You were trashed," she pecked red lips. "I can still taste the remanence of lime on your lips," she licked the corner of her wife's mouth. "Classic Margarita's."

"I can't hide _much_ from you, can I?" she giggled. "I only had three. I wasn't too far gone, but I was feeling no pain."

"So tell me, what else did you do? Usually you're home before now." Arizona questioned; she could tell Callie was hiding something, but didn't know what.

"Oh, you know how it is when us girls get together, we get drunk and make bad decisions," she shrugged.

"What kinda bad decisions do I have to look forward to cleaning up today?"

"None," she laughed, picking the iPad that had slipped off her wife's torso. "What are you reading," she opened the device and decided to be nosy to get the topic off her day.

"A lesbian romance novel," she watched Callie skim the page.

"Not getting enough romance at home?" She inquired.

"Meh," it was now Arizona's turn to shrug and tease her wife.

"What's it called?" She elbowed her wife after her less stellar reply.

"Like I'm Gonna Lose You," the blonde answered. "Oh, and there's this hot brunette in the story and I swear she fits you to a tee, but she's coming off as a little spoiled, where as you are very spoiled."

"I'm not spoiled," Callie protested.

"You aren't,"

"No,"

"Okay, so you wouldn't complain if I didn't warm your shower water on the days I don't work? Or if I didn't have breakfast and coffee waiting on you?"

"You wouldn't do that."

"Why wouldn't I?" Arizona asked. "It would be nice to sleep in instead of getting up at the ass crack of dawn to get you off to work."

"You don't do it every day."

"Only when Charlee has kept us up,"

"But you don't have to," she insisted although she didn't know what she would do if her wife were to stop doing so on her days off. "You know I appreciate it."

"I do have to because I want to make you feel loved, needed, and appreciated. I wouldn't be able to stay at home two or three days during the week day with our baby if you didn't agree. So, if getting up to warm your shower or fix your breakfast makes you feel that way, then I'm going to continue to do so."

"But you're the reason I'm spoiled, so you can't blame me when it's actually you're fault."

"You're right. You're spoiled because I want you that way," she kissed the top of her head. "If I can do something to make your day easier, well you better believe I'm going to do it."

"So," Callie couldn't help but blush a little at her wife's words. She always loved the little things Arizona did for her. "Do you think I'm still hot after all these years?" She started to read an excerpt.

"Even hotter," the blonde replied as Callie read the paragraph in the book.

"Wow," she chuckled. "These two idiots are in a pissing match. Why don't they just fuck and get it over with?"

"They are about to," Arizona laughed as she grabbed the iPad from her wife and placed it on the ground so Callie's attention would advert back on her.

"Ahem," she then cleared her throat. "Wanna tell me why you're avoiding my question?"

"I'm not avoiding anything," Callie said as she slid her hand inside the cover and under her wife's shirt. "What do you wanna know?"

"What else did you do today?" She said as Callie softly caresses her skin under her bellybutton.

"Something..." She paused trying to think of how to say it. She wasn't sure how she would take the task she handled. "Life altering on two instances,"

"Okay," she stressed hoping to push her further. "Life altering is pretty damn big, so... it's going to affect me, isn't it?" She asked while lifting the waist of her yoga pants enticing her wife to continue her exploration.

"Yes," she giggled when Arizona willingly helped her inside her pants.

"Are we playing twenty questions?"

"Yes, that's three. Seventeen more to go," She informed as she slowly roamed her hand inside her wife's undergarment.

"How am I supposed to ask questions while you are teasing me?"

"Four," Callie kept up.

"Calliope," she groaned quickly placing her hand over top her wife's keeping her from going any further.

"Don't you want my touch?" She innocently pouted tilting her gaze to the blonde.

"You're up to something," she turned her head slightly to the right and eyed her.

She always wanted Callie's hands on her, but she could tell the woman was hiding something.

"Okay, I'll tell you," she breathed when Arizona moved her hand so she could continue exploring her wife's body. "Do you love me?"

"That's two questions, eighteen more to go," the blonde turned the cards on her wife when she felt Callie cup her mound.

"Oh, turning it against me, huh," she began to move her fingers eliciting a lite moan from Arizona. "Don't you love me, Ari?" She batted her lashes as her wife's chest began to rise and fall quicker.

"You know I love you more than anything," she brought her head closer to her lover's.

Callie was starting to get her body riled up and she wanted to be surrounded by the woman.

"I love you, more than all the stars in the sky," she said feeling her wife's need as she circled her numb.

She loved lying with her wife talking about mundane things as she slowly explored her center.

"Mmm..." Arizona brought her head against her wife's neck as Callie toyed with her.

"So, I have plans for us today," she felt pink lips kiss the dip of her neck.

"Are we doing them?" She slowly bucked her hips when she felt Callie slowly trail her fingers through her lips.

"Hmm..." She hummed when she felt her wife's arousal on her hand. "Sorta," she whispered. "You're wet," she grinned when Arizona kissed up her neck.

"I totally am," she agreed, starting a trail of kisses across her lover's jawline.

"Is this the work of a dream or the book?" She questioned wanting to know what had her wife so turned on.

"It's the work of one woman," she whispered, licking Callie from her chin to her cheek.

Giggling, Callie slowly circled her wife's opening as the woman slowly peppered kisses on her face. "Please god, say it's me," she begged when Arizona turned on her side and threw her left leg over her wife's hip so they were now facing one another.

"Well hello," she giggled at her eagerness.

"You do this, Calliope," she thrusted her hips in her wife's hand. "Only you, baby," she purred. "You can walk into the room and have me so turned on it's uncomfortable."

"Still," she tried to hide the prideful grin on her face as she studied her wife's dark blue eyes.

"Yes, now faster," Arizona breathed, feeling the tingle begin in the bottom of her stomach.

"So, as I was saying earlier," Callie whispered keeping her slow pace as she dipped inside her wife's center. "This evening is about us. I'm going to love you right now, and then we're going to go upstairs and freshen up for our date." She began to pull out of her wife before slowly sliding back inside picking up rhythm.

"We have a date," she exhaled feeling herself surrender to the sensual feeling. She couldn't care less about a date or anything else at the moment. All she could focus on was the way Callie was making her feel.

"Yeah," she whispered, kissing her forehead as Arizona climbed higher and higher.

"What's the occasion?"

"I'm...ahh, well," she pulled back from her wife's face.

"Well," Arizona watched as her wife became a little nervous. She was sure she was about to spill what she had been up to today, and it made her a little weary now that she began to stumble on her worlds. "Just say it," she stopped her wife's advances on her.

"Right," she nodded, pulling back from her wife. She didn't think this would ruin their little sexy time she had building up, but maybe it had. "It's nothing bad," she clarified when she saw her wife furrow her eyebrows in confusion. "I...stopped at the clinic today," she pulled her hand from the blonde's pants and sucked on her fingers while she waited for Arizona to say something.

"I didn't see you," she shook her head and wondered why she didn't seek her out.

Watching Callie leisurely lick her arousal from her fingers turned her on even more, but she couldn't focus well with her wife's hands on her and she needed to focus.

"No," she shook her head. "Not our clinic."

"What clin..." She studied her wife's face.

They hadn't mentioned trying again, yet. She knew Callie had still been keeping up with her cycle because she had informed her last month at the river she was ovulating, but she had never said she was ready yet, so this was quite a shock. "You mean the clinic, clinic?" She quickly sat up and looked down to her wife who was still lying on her side.

"Yes."

"Why? We've not talked about this in a while," she established while keeping her bewildered expression.

"I'm...ovulating,"

"What are yo," she swallowed trying not to get herself excited. "What are you saying, Calliope?" She needed her wife to say the words out loud.

"I'm saying," she sat up to be closer to her wife. "I want this," she breathed. "If you're ready, I'm ready. I thought tonight instead of being mommies we can be young and sexy," she emphasized with a grin causing Arizona to shyly smirk at her.

The blonde had waited to hear these words again and now that she was, she couldn't bite back her smile.

"I want to be us. Just you and I, two beautiful women who love each other without end," Callie grazed the blonde's cheek with the back of her index finger.

Arizona looked lovingly into brown eyes as the woman spoke. She was thrilled, beyond actually. There was a time that she thought Callie might give up and forget about the whole thing, but apparently she was wrong.

Oh so wrong.

However, as excited as she was to hear the words from her lover, she was also a bit reluctant.

They had seemed to be getting back in the flow of their relationship since all of their turmoil, especially after their anniversary when Callie spent hours upon hours of making up for her months of grumpiness.

"I guess I should have discussed it with you before deciding this," the brunette shrugged when Arizona just kept staring at her. "I thought you'd be excited," she said, trying her best to get her wife to say something when she saw the blonde's grin turn serious again. "Arizona,"

"No," she shook her head. "I am, Calliope, I am," she promised when Callie lifted her chin. "It's just..." She sighed. "Trying is really hard and stressful, and we're finally good," she thought about the past several weeks where they couldn't keep their hands off each other again. "Really good actually, and I finally got my non-stressed, loving wife back." She said when she saw the woman's shoulders slump. "No," she breathed. "Listen, baby, I want this, more than anything, Calliope, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for you to put that weight back on your shoulders. It hurts seeing you so upset month after month."

"I know," she admitted. She hated feeling that way also, but this is something they both want, and would never get it if they didn't put in the work. "And I completely understand and respect your worry. I do," she nodded. "It's tough," she shrugged when Arizona caressed her cheek. "But we've talked about just having fun with it. I'm not going into it any longer thinking of the bigger picture. I'm going into this just having fun with my best friend," she kissed her forehead. "And lover," she purred trying to get her wife to smile again. "And, if we make a baby together in the process... well, I'll be over the moon, and if not... I get to do it all over again with the woman I love. It's kind of a win, win."

"But, I'm scared," she looked down at her hands that were now scrunching the bottom of her blouse.

"Of what?" Callie asked feeling bad that Arizona put so much of this on her shoulders. It wasn't her fault they had tried and been unsuccessful so many times, but she being her wife felt as if it was.

"You retreating again," Arizona said sadly. They promised to be honest and open with each other this time and she was worried she'd lose her wife again. "I want this, but I also understand, Callie, I really do," she said when her wife sighed. "I understand how stressful it is, and how you get down because I do, too. I'm just not sure my heart can take seeing you so dejected again," she looked back up. "At least not yet," she shook her head and peered into brown eyes that had so much adoration for her.

"I'm very conscious of that," Callie informed her. "I know how this has made you feel, too," she stated wanting her wife to know they were both involved in this, not just her. "And, I won't deny that I did kinda... clam up a bit," she admitted. "But we've talked, and we have promised things for our next time around, didn't we?"

"Yeah,"

"I'm not going into this hopeful," Callie ducked her head to get her wife's attention again. "I'm not, however," she said sitting back up when Arizona's eyes followed her. "I am going into it wanting to only be in the moment with you and nothing more. If it works, it works. If it doesn't, it doesn't," she sadly smiled. She wasn't going into this hopeful whatsoever. "I just want to be with you, and I want to have fun trying. That's all. I'm not even going to test unless there is need to."

"What do you mean you're not going to test?" How could she not want to know? She would be nipping at the bit wanting to know if it worked.

"Waiting and testing is the hardest part, Ari. I don't want that. I want to be a normal couple who have sex and go about their everyday lives," she shrugged. "People have sex all the time. They don't go around stressing and taking a test every time, and neither are we."

"But how will we know?"

"Babe," she eyed her knowing she knew. "Why does any woman test?"

"Because she suspects she could be." She shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because," the blonde rolled her eyes. "She feels different, and or has missed her period."

"We'll just know," she nodded. "You know my body well enough to tell if it's changing, and I've kept a strict track of my cycle. I can tell you down to the minute," she swept the blonde's long hair behind her ear. "If you feel at any time I should test I will and the same goes for me."

"Callie," this was everything she wanted to hear, but she still couldn't help but worry.

"You don't have to want this," she informed. "If you aren't ready, we won't do it. I'm not going to pressure you into this because you haven't pressured me, not once. You've been gentle, loving, selfless, and caring with this whole thing, so if you're not ready that's fine, we'll wait longer."

Arizona couldn't help but listen to her wife ramble on and on. She could tell by the way she spoke she was excited to try this, but yet she could also tell Callie wasn't getting her hopes up either. "Promise me," she looked up at her lover with hooded eyes. "Promise me we won't get wrapped up in it again," if Callie would promise her this then she would be all for it.

"I promise," she nodded, as they both broke out into a grin. "The only time I'll be grumpy is when I'm fat and waddling around with your baby inside me," she said causing Arizona to throw her arms around her neck in excitement.

"I," she kissed her red lips. "Can't wait to see you pregnant," she purred, throwing all of her weight on her wife which caused Callie to fall back on the swing.

"And," the brunette giggled when Arizona straddled her hips. "I can't wait for you to take care of me and our little blob, eventually."

"I already baby you," she laughed while she placed her hands on her wife's tone stomach as she imagined what she would look like with a little belly.

She was leery of trying again so soon, but if Callie promised her that they would take it as it come, and be more open and honest then she was all in. Callie had never gone back on her word with her so she had no hesitation to believe the woman wouldn't follow through.

"I know," she snickered. "But, you'll be even more coddling when I'm pregnant."

"I really will," she admitted knowing good and well Callie couldn't wait until she waited on her hand and foot like the brunette did while she was carrying Charlee. "So," she bent down and kissed her nose. "What's our evening entail?" She questioned, ready to get the night started.

"Well," Callie stressed. They finally had the better part of the night alone and she hoped they took full advantage of it. "I'm thinking... do a little dance, maybe make a little love... basically get down tonight," she laughed when her wife rolled her eyes and laced their hands.

"I want to go out to dinner, maybe even take in a movie afterward or a stroll on the beach? Then we can come home and enjoy a nice hot bath, and see where the night leads us."

"We're not mommies tonight," Arizona stated her wife's words from earlier. "Tonight, we are two star crossed lovers destined to find a way to be together." She grinned when her wife shook her head with a giggle.

"Star crossed lovers, huh," she lifted her eyebrow up at her lover. "We can be strangers wh... oww," she hissed when Arizona tightened her legs around her torso.

"What are you groaning about?" She questioned.

Callie's little adventure today was going to be revealed sooner than she had planned for.

"Nothing," she shook her head, but couldn't keep the look of pain out of her eyes when the blonde tightened around her again. "Oww, stop,"

"Why are you whining?" She loosened her legs and looked down. "What happened? Did you fall?" She quickly planted her hands on her wife's sides.

"No,"

"Well, it's something," Arizona said lifting her wife's shirt up to see what she was complaining about. "Wha..." She breathed when she saw her wife's skin just under and to the side of the swell of her breast. "A ta..." She couldn't even finish her sentence at first. "What is this?" The blonde darted her eyes up to her lover's. "What is that?" She couldn't believe Callie actually marred her skin; not that it was a bad thing, she actually found it extremely hot, but she wasn't ready to tell her that yet.

She remembered having conversations about it a few years ago, but she never thought her wife would actually go out and do this.

"It's my wicked awesome tat."

"I," she nodded looking back down "I see that,"

"You aren't mad?" She asked when she watched her wife's eyes turn dark blue.

"Why," she wondered what made her finally do it. "Why would you do this?" She looked back down to her wife's torso as she slowly touched her new black ink just under her right side breast.

"Don't touch," she squirmed. "It's still tender," she pouted as she watched Arizona study her tattoo. She, herself couldn't believe she did it, but when alcohol and Cristina were involved things did tend to get carried away at times.

It wasn't that it was on a whim; Callie had been thinking about this for a while and finally decided to just do it.

"Why does the heart look like that?" The blonde asked seeing the line patterns inside the heart.

"You don't know what it is, do you?"

"A heart,"

"It's a heart," Callie stated. "But there's so much more meaning to it than it being just a heart."

"What?"

"It's made out of your and Charlee's thumbprint," she sat up on the hammock when Arizona scooted further down her body. "The right," she pointed to the appropriate side. "Is yours, and the left side of the heart is buggy's thumbprint."

"Mine," she gently placed her finger on the reddened skin. "And Charlee's thumbprint pieced together to make a heart," she asked still not quite believing Callie got a tattoo.

"Oww," she smacked Arizona's hand away when she tried to pick at it. "Yes. What are you doing?"

"Seeing if it was fake,"

"Far from fake, babe,"

"Why is it shiny looking?"

"A & D Ointment,"

"Did it bleed?"

"A little," Callie laughed at all the questions Arizona was throwing at her. "Okay a lot because I had been drinking before."

"Calliope," she scolded, smacking her hip. She hated the fact that she did something to herself to make her bleed. She knew it was the over protective wife inside her, but she couldn't help it. "I wish I could have been there."

"Oh," she never thought about Arizona wanting to be present while she was being tattooed. "I'm sorry, I didn't think about it."

"It's okay," she shrugged. "What made you do this?"

"Cause you're my girls," she said causing Arizona to eye her as if it wasn't a good enough answer. "You know I can't stand being away from you guys when I'm working," she said getting her wife to soften her gaze. "I just want a piece of you both with me at all times and this way anywhere I am there you'll be," she waited for her wife's approval. "When I miss you all I have to do is look down."

She still waited as Arizona kept glancing back and forth from her eyes to her tattoo.

"You don't like it?" She asked innocently.

"No," the blonde shook her head in awe. "It's..." She looked up to her wife, again. "Super, super hot," she smiled bending back down to study the artwork. "It's kinda badass," she said circling her finger around the piece careful not to touch the reddened skin, again. "I want a tattoo," she husked kissing the swell of her wife's breast just above the ink.

"I want you," Callie smiled when Arizona finally laid down on top of her.

"Seriously, Calliope, I want one, too," she gasped thinking of an idea. "Let's get matching tats," She grinned quickly sitting back up.

"I just got one," she laughed. "I'm not sure I need another so soon."

"But, I want a part of you, too," she pouted.

"What would you get?" Callie questioned.

"Calliope tattooed right on my ribs," she grazed her hand near her torso where her wife's tattoo was.

"No way," she firmly denied. "You are not getting my name tattooed on you."

"I would if you weren't so against it," she slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Come on; tell me what you'd really consider getting."

"I dunno," she shrugged. "But I want to get something that links me with you, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "We could get a couples tattoo on our finger," she looked at her hand as she thought about it.

"Like,"

"I could get _always_ and you could get _forever_ on your finger,"

"Umm..." Callie wasn't fond of that idea at all.

"Oh, we could get..."

"Nothing Disney," the brunette blurted out when she saw the blonde's eyes light up.

"Come on," she huffed.

"No, if we get something together it needs to be about us, not your love for Disney," she laughed.

"Whatever," Arizona rolled her eyes playfully.

"How about we stop by the shop before we go to dinner tonight and see what ideas Scott can give us."

"Really?" It was Arizona's turn to question.

"Yeah,"

"Okay," she grabbed Callie's hand.

They had talked about getting tattoos not long after their wedding. It was something she had always wanted, but never had the nerve to do or that was until now. Since Callie now had one, her want started to increase more. "But right now," she guided her to her center. "You have to finish what you started," she grinned while helping her wife's hand into her pants again.

"Oh yeah," she bit the inside of her lip while the tips of her fingers trailed past blonde curls.

"Yeah," she bit the inside of her mouth as she waited for her wife's touch. "And," she watched as Callie looked up to her hooded eyes. "Tonight I wanna watch you lick my pussy," she whispered, knowing her talk would turn her wife on. "I love watching you."

Arizona loved propping up to watch Callie take leisurely swipes at her all the while the brunette's eyes were glued on hers.

"I know," she blushed at the way the blonde was talking. She could tell Arizona was still turned on by her language.

It was the intimacy from watching she craved. "I wanna watch as your tongue moves through my lips and flicks over my clit."

Callie couldn't help but smile when Arizona voiced her want as she began toying with her wife's center. She loved Arizona's expressions and watching the way her face contorted with pleasure as she loved her.

"I love when I suck you in my mouth and you grab your boobs," she husked. "And then, you suck your bottom lip in your mouth and moan. It's so hot, baby," she purred, circling the blonde's clit. "And, after you come in my mouth I love how you jerk and buck your hips against my face when I slowly bring you down from your high," she giggled as the woman grabbed onto her breasts as she began to slowly bring her to ecstasy. "Afterward, you giggle and try to squirm away and I like to hold you down and make you come again," she whispered causing her wife to moan with pleasure. "That's my favorite part," she said causing Arizona to squirm in her spot. "So, look forward to that tonight," she said trying to flip the tables on her wife so the blonde was now the one on her back, however she forgot they had to keep balance.

"Calliope," Arizona gasped when the swing shifted and her body flipped upside down landing her back on the cool ground.

"Opps," she landed in a fit if giggled on top of her wife.

"Make," she said grabbing the brunette's hand. Twice now she was on the verge of a quick orgasm only to be distracted and she wasn't having it any more. "Me," she shoved her back down her pants. "Come," she growled.

"Yes, ma'am," Callie propped herself up to bring her wife to a splendid high.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Callie asked as they walked down the damp sidewalk of downtown Seattle after a fresh autumn rain.

"Hell yes, it's badass," Arizona said as she held onto the woman's arm when they started towards the tall red and black building they had their site on. "I wanna be badass, too," she wouldn't admit she was a little nervous.

She had no clue if she was going to actually get a tattoo today, but the mere thought made her a bit nervous even though she'd never tell Callie.

When she saw her wife's meaningful new ink earlier in the afternoon, she was flabbergasted at the sentiment.

Callie's thumbprint heart tattoo was super cute, sweet, and made her feel all kinds of warm fuzziness on the inside and she wanted to carry something that reminded her of her Calliope also.

"You don't have to do anything to be badass, babe," the brunette glanced over to the blonde who was clinging to her. "You just are," she grinned, placing her hand on top of her wife's that was clutching her arm.

"I'm not badass, I'm a wannabe."

"A wannabe huh," she chuckled when a song popped in her head. "If you want my future, forget my past."

"What are you," she smirked biting back her laugh. "Twelve, again,"

"Maybe,"

"You're crazy," She adored the carefree and silly side each brought out in the other when they were alone. "I love this."

"What?"

"Just this," the blonde tightened her hold. "Walking down the street being carefree, laughing over nothing," she chuckled. "We used to do that all the time before we became married."

"Not so much anymore, huh,"

"Nope," she sighed. "Not saying we don't have great times, but now we're mommies twenty-four, seven who have to sing Disney and nursery rhyme songs."

"But..." Callie drawled out waiting for her wife to finish.

"But, we wouldn't change it for the world."

"Not a chance," she agreed. "We'll always have a little nugget wrapped around our leg."

"She's not a nugget," Arizona protested. "She's just a little baby."

"She's not a baby, she's a nugget."

"She'll always be my little baby," the blonde declared adamantly. "But, she's also a silly goose."

Anymore, at least half their conversations evolved around Charlee, but they wouldn't have it any other way.

"She's you made over," Callie glanced over lovingly at her wife as the blonde stole a glance at her. She couldn't help but think about how much Charlee and her wife were alike. Of course she knew they'd have the same traits, but she didn't realize how much their daughter would remind her of her lover. "I couldn't ask for a better wife or mini Arizona."

"She may look and act like me in ways, but I think she's just like you," Arizona stated as she ducked her head missing a tree branch that loomed overhead on their walk. "Both your attitudes are so much alike it's ridiculous, and you both know how to make me swoon with just one look."

"It just comes naturally," Callie teased by playfully shrugging her shoulders.

"I miss her."

"I do, too," she sighed as they continued their slow pace, enjoying just being out together.

Both moms felt guilty for spending time away from her, but they also enjoyed keeping the love alive in their marriage. It was something they vowed from the beginning, even though it was hard to leave Charlee behind sometimes, however, they always pushed through for one another.

"However, tonight is about you and me. No one else," Callie insisted.

"Yay," Arizona grinned dropping the hold she had on the brunette's arm and circling hers around the woman's waist. "I miss going on dates with you all the time," she leaned her head against her wife's and slipped her hand in the back of Callie's Jean pocket. "Just you and me,"

"Well, we'll start going more then." The brunette said coming upon the shop.

"Deal,"

"Do you remember life without her?" Callie tried to veer the subject away from the child they shared, but it was nearly impossible.

"I've tried to think back, but I can't." Arizona shook her blonde locks. "It was the same with you, though. Do you remember the night before our wedding and you snuck and picked me up from mom and dads?" She asked, receiving a grin and nod from her wife. "We went to the beach by the house and laid in each other's arms," she smiled at the thought. "As we started to fall asleep I tried to imagine my life before you and it was like a blur. I just couldn't," she shrugged. "You and Charlee have both tremendously changed my life for the better in different ways and I don't know how I made it thirty years without you."

"I'm the same, babe," Callie couldn't help when a red blush swept up her face. "I love you," she whispered, kissing golden locks. "Even though I tease you by telling Charlee I love her more than you."

"I know," Arizona turned to meet her wife's lips this time. She loved the bond Callie and Charlee had developed from the moment the brunette held her in her arms. "I love you. And, I sure can't wait to show you tonight."

"Ahh, a kid free night. Whatever will we do?"

"Sleep in," Arizona teased, getting a shove from her wife. "You know exactly what I'll be doing. I'm going to make a mini Calliope after I get done loving you," she purred. "How would you like that?"

"Ah, thank god for Meredith Grey," she giggled very appreciative that she had a sleepover for Charlee. "Your child is a little clamblocker sometimes."

"Oh, so she's my child when she's keeping you from sex?"

"Yup,"

"A lot of times," Arizona clarified. "Cause mama's hurtin',"

"For a squirtin',"

Arizona gasped, looking at her with a smug grin. "Calliope Robbins," she tried to bite back a smile.

"Tell me it isn't true."

"Maybe," she wiggled her shoulders as they both giggled. Callie knew it was completely true.

"I can't wait for tonight."

"Shut up," Arizona laughed as they came upon the shop window. "Calliope," She was all for this until she peered through the looking glass.

"Yeah, sweetie," Callie could hear the change in her wife's voice before she softly asked when she felt a hand tug on hers.

"It's not going to hurt, is it?" She asked quietly.

She could tell Arizona was starting to second guess herself now, and it was one of the cutest things, especially when she scrunched her nose and internalized. "Yeah, a little," she nodded causing her wife to inhale deeply. "But if it's something you want, it wouldn't matter. Plus I'll hold your hand the entire time." She said as the blonde's eyes scanned the inside of the shop.

"Promise," she whispered, making sure the establishment looked presentable and sanitary.

"I promise," she said opening the door and pulling her wife inside.

Callie knew if Arizona stayed on the street and thought about it long enough she would talk herself right out of it.

"Oh hey, Callie," he greeted when he saw the familiar brunette from earlier.

"Hey, Scott," she replied when the guy appeared from the back room.

"This must be the better half?" He walked up and held his hand out for Arizona.

"Yes, Scott, this is my love, Doctor Arizona Robbins," she announced proudly as she introduced the new man to her wife.

"Ari, this is Scott," she stated as the two shook hands. "He was my tattooist this afternoon,"

"Oh, so you're the one who marred my wife's skin?" She gave him a stern look before turning soft. "Amazing work," she grinned noticing the tattoos that covered both the man's arms. "I actually love it and am extremely jealous because I want something."

"Well Callie called me earlier, and I have some books laid out for you to go through. She mentioned you wanted something similar?"

"I dunno," she shrugged. She'd really love to get matching tattoos with Callie but she thought that her wife would find it weird. "I'm just curious, really. I want to know possibilities."

"Well, take a look through," he directed her to the table. "And I'm going to finish up Natalie, and I'll be back to check on you."

* * *

"Thanks, Scott." Callie sat beside her wife.

"Well," the brunette asked after Arizona closed the book.

They had spent the last twenty minutes or more going through different designs. Arizona felt like it was useless because she had something in mind, and she wondered if Callie would go for it or not.

"Did you see anything?"

"Not really," the blonde shrugged looking around the room at the new patrons that had strolled inside.

"Okay," Callie could tell she was biting back. "You really want matching tattoos, don't you?"

Arizona shyly glanced over to her wife and coyly nodded.

"What do you want?" Callie was definitely open to getting something with her wife, but she was adamant about names.

"I want to get the love infinity."

"Hey, doctors," Scott returned when he saw the woman conversing amongst their selves. "Have you given it any thought?"

"I have," Arizona spoke up and told him what she'd like. "Can you draw up the love infinity symbol?"

"Ahh, yes,"

"Can you fit two people in this evening?" Callie asked when Arizona gave her a pointed look.

The blonde wanted her wife to get one with her but she didn't know if Callie would actually go with it.

"My eight o'clock canceled, I can fit you in then."

Callie looked at her wife to see if she had any hesitation before looking back at to confirm. "We'll see you at eight," she nodded and grabbed Arizona's hand.

She couldn't believe she already had a tattoo much less ready for a second. But, she and Arizona had talked about this for a while now and there was no better time than the present.

"Oh, my god," Arizona said after exiting the shop. "I have to find the nearest bar. I need about six shots before I do this."

"Don't worry," Callie laughed at the blonde as they started back down the street walking hand in hand. "I'll take you for some Italian, and we'll order a bottle of wine, but you'll probably bleed more," she shrugged knowing Arizona hated the thought of that.

"Maybe nine shots," Arizona nodded, causing Callie to giggle more and wrap herself around the woman's arm.

No matter how many times they walked down the street wrapped up by the other it was always as if it was the first time because butterflies presented their self in their stomachs.

"Calm yourself, it's not that bad."

"Oh yeah," she turned her body and quickly placed her hand on her wife's side eliciting a painful gasp from the woman. "Really," She raised her eyebrow.

"It doesn't hurt that bad," she smacked her hand away. "It's the thought of something touching it that hurts. It just feels like a sunburn, honestly."

"Sorry," she now felt bad for making her wife cringe in pain.

"I think I need a kiss for that," Callie gave her a knowing look.

"Well then," Arizona playfully pushed her against the glass window of a bakeshop they were passing. She didn't care if they received looks or a lashing from anyone passing. If she wanted to attack her wife's lips in public she was damn well going to. "I can't have my lady in need now, can I?" she husked when her pink lips skimmed her lovers ear.

"No," Callie breathlessly whispered feeling her heart rate increase when she felt the blonde's hot breath invade her senses as well as the intoxicating beachy scent that was pure and utter Arizona Robbins.

"Kiss me," the blonde whispered after seeing a few people gawking at them from inside the Sweet Goddess Bakery.

The words were barely off Arizona's tongue when Callie pushed herself forward grasping her wife's face as their lips danced together in a languid kiss.

Pulling back slightly, she smiled against Callie's mouth when the brunette whimpered at the loss.

"Come back here," she whispered trying to pull her face back after Arizona pulled away.

"Did you like that?" she giggled nuzzling her face against the brunette's.

"Mmhmm," she giggled when the blonde nipped at her bottom lip.

"Just because I am a mom," Arizona whispered brushing her lips over soft red buds. "Doesn't mean I can't show my baby some affection in public, does it?"

"I hope not," the brunette felt her knees buckle slightly as she succumb to her wife's advances.

"Good," she kissed her soft cheek before pulling back and looking at her wife's glazed over face.

It didn't matter how long they'd been together, she could always leave Callie in a love haze.

"Come on, let's go get drunk, defile our bodies and make a baby," She giggled, grabbing her hand and walked down the street a few steps as her wife finally caught her pace. "Hey," she glanced over at her bride.

"What," Callie chuckled when Arizona caught her lovingly staring at her.

"I'm so in love with you, Calliope." She breathed peering at the woman who held her whole heart.

Callie felt her face redden when Arizona adorningly gazed at her as they continued their trek, hand in hand. "I'm in love with you, too." she confessed feeling her stomach fill with butterflies.

The smile she evoked from her wife was exactly why she said that. Every time she randomly told Callie she loved her, a light pink blush would creep up the brunette's face, all the while, a shy grin formed on her lips.

"Maybe we can skip everything and go back home," the surgeon suggested as her wife rolled her eyes in laughter.

"No way," Arizona protested even though she had no qualms about the idea. "I see a lot of love and baby making in our future tonight, so we need carbs," she rubbed her stomach. "Wine, pasta, bread, and more wine." Arizona said as she walked upon their white sports car.

"I love date night," Callie opened the blonde's door to help her in the car.

"Because if you play your cards right, you get sex after."

"Hot sex," she gleefully shrugged closing the door once her wife was safely inside the car.

* * *

"Your boob wasn't out like that, was it?" Arizona asked after noticing a customer behind her as she nervously tapped her foot on the floor while she waited for Scott to finish prepping the area.

"Like what," Callie looked up from her phone and peered around.

After deciding on the tattoo earlier in the day, the married couple went to their favorite Italian restaurant and enjoyed a nice romantic dinner together, all the while, the wine flowed through Arizona's glass. Callie not going without a few glasses herself let Arizona intake the brunt of the alcohol.

There was no way she was stopping Arizona. Every time she would have wine at a restaurant her wife would get handsy and she adored every second of the affection from her.

But, now that they were back in the tattoo shop Arizona was becoming nervous and couldn't stop fidgeting in her seat enough to pay her wife much attention.

"Don't look," she elbowed her when she noticed her not so subtle look around the shop.

"You can't ask me if my boob was out like someone else's and not expect me to turn and look." She pointedly glared at her wife.

"Up there," she quietly whispered glancing up at the mirror above their head at Scott's station where they were waiting on him to come back with the sketch.

"At what?" She leaned over and followed her wife's gaze. "Oh," Callie watched the woman getting a huge flower tattoo near the same spot as her new heart tattoo. "Hmm,"

Several seconds had passed as she watched; however, she wasn't paying attention to the woman's exposed breast but the ink that was injecting into the woman's skin much to Arizona's surprise.

"Enough," the blonde elbowed her again. "Take a damn picture, Callie," she gawked at her wife when the brunette finally pulled her eyes away.

"I wasn't looking," she chuckled when Arizona pointedly glared at her. "I wasn't," she insisted when blue eyes rolled at her.

"Whatever,"

"Oh, my god," she elbowed her back. "Don't tell me to look at something and then get mad at me for looking."

"We're they out like hers?"

"Ahh," she hesitantly shrugged. Callie wasn't exposed a bit during her tattooing, but that didn't mean she couldn't tease her wife a little.

"Seriously," she threw her head back and huffed. She couldn't stand the thought of someone looking at her wife.

"What?" She bit back her grin.

"You showed your tits today and you're now staring at some ugly woman's," the blonde crossed her arms and turned away from her wife. "You should only be looking at mine."

"Pull your shirt down and show me what you got."

Callie couldn't help but snicker when Arizona displeasingly sighed, but before she could do or say anything the woman quickly snapped her head back.

"Tell me you weren't like that," she saw Callie bite the bottom of her lip. "Are you freaking kidding?" She knew the look Callie flashed her enough to know she was guilty.

"Babe," maybe teasing Arizona wasn't the best thing knowing she had been drinking.

"Some perv saw your tits." She shook her head in denial when Callie acted as if it was nothing.

"No," she clarified when she saw her wife's face turn upset. "Stop it, Arizona," she quietly chastised while pulling at her wife's arm. "No one saw my boobs."

"Don't touch me," she pouted slapping Callie's hand away.

She knew she may have taken it too far, but she didn't like the thought of some man getting to see her wife's breasts much less have his hands near them.

"But, Ari," Callie whined when she saw Arizona furrow her brows while she tried to ignore her. "They're good boobs, right?" She decided to continue the teasing as she pulled her blouse down a little in the front looked down at her chest. "I should show them off, and you should be proud because only you get to touch them."

"They're mine," she frowned. "I don't want anyone touching or seeing them." She peered up in the mirror and saw the woman in the background flirting with the artist.

"Of course they are, baby," she leaned in closer to her wife. Arizona's tense body immediately relaxed when she came closer. "No one is going to touch them...oh..." she paused as Arizona peered at her out of the corner of her eye." Except for that one time when I flinched and he accidentally made my nipple hard,"

"Ugh," her mouth dropped opened in shock of her wife's words. "Don't talk to me," Arizona shoved her away and scooted the chair further from the brunette.

"Stop being a child," Callie laughed pulling her chair back. "No one saw or touched me," she wrapped her arms around her wife even though she was resistant. Jealous Arizona was always hot. "Will you kiss me?" She stuck her bottom red lip out in a pout.

"I don't like you, so why would I kiss you?" she kept her gaze forward as the brunette hung all over her while she tried to keep up her tough exterior even though it was a losing battle with Callie.

"You're right. You don't like me. As I recall you told me just recently you were in love with me." She pressed her lips together waiting on her wife to comply.

Rolling her eyes, Arizona shook her head, scoffing at her wife.

"Do you know," she stated resting her chin on the blonde's shoulder. "I've found all I've wanted in life with you."

Arizona couldn't help herself when she raised her vision and peered into the mirror again. And this time, just like the last few, her eyes were fixated on the brunette latched to her side as she spoke.

"I couldn't ask for more than you in my life," Callie continued when she felt loving blue eyes on her. "I love you."

And there it was.

Callie always found a way to have her faw

* * *

ning.

"I love you, too," Arizona rested her head against the brunette's. "We can hope for more though, right?" She questioned seeing her wife's eyes meet hers in the mirror.

"Yes," she nodded knowing Arizona was referring to extending their family together. Callie was unsure who wanted another child the most.

"We can definitely hope for more, but as long as I have you, I have it all."

"Me too," she whispered as Callie lifted her head and kissed her temple. "You sure you wanna do this with me? Because you don't have to,"

"Get matching tattoos that symbolize our love and future?" she asked surprised.

"Well, I'm not sure how you really feel about matching tattoos."

"Arizona," her eyes softened when the blonde looked at her shyly. "I want nothing more than to look down at my ring finger every day and see you."

"You don't think it's stupid?" She questioned. "I mean we rarely take our wedding rings off, so," she shrugged.

"It's true, but it's just another symbol on that finger of your love for me," she grabbed her wife's left hand that was lying across the small table. "And my love for you," she kissed her wife's bare ring finger. "Plus, I don't get to wear mine a lot at work much, so this way I'll always have something on my person showing the world I'm Arizona Robbins' wife." She said as the blonde's dimpled smile shined through.

"You keep it up, Calliope Robbins," she stated as she peered deeply into brown eyes. "And I'm going to take you home and get you pregnant," she purred leaning in and kissing her wife's cheek.

"I love your style, Robbins," Callie laughed and pulled the woman closer. "I also love you."

"I love you, too," Arizona smiled into her wife's cheek as the woman hugged her around the neck. "Let's hope Patricia is working late at the clinic like she promised."

"She said nine o'clock," Callie referring to the time the woman said she'd be at the clinic this evening. "He better hurry his ass up," she said just as Scott walked in from the back of the shop.

* * *

"You have magical powers," Arizona laughed when the man reappeared.

"Are you sure?" Scott asked as he took a seat on his stool in front of Arizona. "Last chance," it didn't matter how many times he did it he was always nervous about tattooing a first timer.

"More than sure," Arizona nodded as she watched Callie take her right hand in hers and smiled with so much adoration in her eyes.

"I didn't think you'd turn back from this," he said as the gun started buzzing. "From what I heard this afternoon I don't think either one will have any remorse."

"What did you hear?" She quickly took her eyes off the man and focused on the brunette beside her.

"Let's see..." He said dipping into the black ink as Callie watched him intently when he began to mark her wife's skin. "All I heard was my wife this, my wife that. Oh Arizona, Arizona, Arizona," he began the outline on the side of the blonde's left finger.

Watching the needle pierce her wife's skin, Callie glanced up when she heard her intake a sharp breath of air before looking into her eyes.

"You said things?" She raised a surprised eyebrow at her as the feeling on her finger began to burn.

"I always talk about you, you know this," Callie peered into blue eyes as she squeezed her lover's hand. She could tell Arizona was trying to bite back the pain from the needle, but she wasn't so great with her facial expression. "He asked me why I wanted the tattoo and I just talked about the one person that... no matter what I'm going through in life makes me feel better."

"You did say the name Charlee a few times."

"I did," Callie turned her gaze towards Scott. "And, although she's my world," she said. "And she needs me as much as I need her, she's not Arizona." She turned her gaze back towards her wife. "Arizona is the one person I need to breath, who knows me inside and out better than I know myself. She knows what I need when I'm clueless," she couldn't help but smile when she saw blue eyes full of love glaze over. "I also said when she laughs I feel my insides come alive. And, when she smiles at me," she couldn't help but grin widely when the blondes dimples began to pop. "Wow... everything just feels better." Callie finished.

"I must say, I've tattooed many a person. Barely legal, bikers, in love, engaged, married couples..." He continued as the two women stared on. "But you two are a first."

"What do you mean?" Arizona inquired as the pain in her finger turned into a burning sensation.

The needles hurt, but she wanted to keep up a brave face as Callie studied her every move.

"I know it hurts," Callie leaned in a whispered just as she took a huge breath to bite back the sting. "It's okay," she kissed her cheek.

"A little pain never hurt anyone, especially when the outcome is as fantastic as this one," Arizona winked before puckering her lips wanting a kiss from her wife.

"I mean, I've never met anyone with such a connection before," Scott said as the two shared a quick peck. "You'd think you two knew each other your whole lives."

"I can only wish I met Calliope sooner," Arizona said placing her hand on the brunette's thigh as her wife grinned at her.

"Me too," Callie couldn't wipe the smile off her face even when her wife's hand began to roam upward. With the drinks at dinner, she knew her wife was bound to get handsy. Luckily for her, Arizona had kept herself in check in front of everyone in the shop; however, she was losing the willpower to keep her hands away. Callie knew she needed some kind of distraction, so she quickly placed her hand on top of the blonde's and squeezed tightly.

"All I'm saying," Scott said finishing up the small piece on the blonde's ring finger. "Is I've never met a more in love couple before, it's refreshing," he said drenching her finger with solution. "The aura you two give off when you're together..." He shook his head. "Most couples only dream of having that type of connection."

"Yeah well," Arizona shrugged. "It comes easy," she peered into brown eyes. "Just being near Callie makes me genuinely happy, and to know I'm who she wants," her face turned serious when Callie's eyes glassed over. "That feeling is out of this world amazing. Nothing feels better than being needed and wanted by this woman," she lifted their joined hands and kissed the brunette's bronze colored skin. "I've never been more in love with you," she told her wife as she felt Scott rub her hand with a cloth.

"Me too," Callie quickly sniffed back the tears that collected in her eyes and cupped her wife's face once she noticed Scott was cleaning up Arizona's finger now. "I love you," she pulled her in and kissed pink lips. "So much," she sniffed again before pulling back and looking into shiny blue eyes.

"Okay ladies," he broke then out of their stare. "What do you think Arizona?" He asked causing the two women to look down at the work he finished.

Neither said a word at first which caused her to become slightly nervous, however, just when he was about to ask a huge smile broke out on the blonde's face letting him know what she thought of it.

"Wow," she studied the love infinity sign on her finger. "Scott... It's," she shook her head. "I absolutely love it," she informed him. "And now every time I see it I will think of how Callie always talks me up...even to complete strangers," she grinned peering over to her wife.

She'd never forget their conversation they had this night.

"What do you think?"

"I think..." She nodded her head and grabbed her wife's wrist when she brought her hand close for her to inspect. "It's awesome, babe," she leaned in close and kissed her cheek before whispering to where only her lover could hear. "I can't wait to get you home," she husked in her ear.

"We're gonna make a baby," she breathed a reply. "I just know it."

"We are," Callie couldn't agree more with her wife. "So move, it's my turn to get tatted up."

"You really don't have to get matching tattoo's if you don't want." Arizona insisted.

"Are you kidding?" Callie took the blonde's place after she moved. "I want matching tattoos." She grinned.

"I've got to clean up, give me a few minutes." Scott said as he began cleaning up the area when he saw the satisfied look on Arizona's face.

"No problem,"

"I may have to run to the clinic before you finish. It's getting close to nine," Arizona said as she checked her watch.

"I want you here," Callie pouted sticking her bottom lip out to entice the blonde.

"But..."

"Just wait, he should be done before nine and we'll rush to the clinic it's just a block away."

"Okay, but at five till, I'm outta here with or without you."

"Okay," Callie agreed. "Oh," she remembered as she envisioned their night. "Did I mention your mom and dad are picking up bug at Mer's to take her to the zoo tomorrow?"

"No, you didn't." She eyed her wife. "Just exactly what do you have planned?" She questioned. "I don't know if I can handle being away from her that long."

"Cause she'll want to stay with pop-pop tomorrow night," she chuckled knowing their daughter would want to stay all night with her in-laws. "It wasn't my idea, however, I welcome it." She raised her left eyebrow at the blonde.

"So... what you're saying is...we'll be naked until Sunday?"

Callie couldn't help but laugh when blue eyes lit up. "The whole time," she confirmed still with a smirk. "Until lunchtime on Sunday, they're bringing her back and having lunch with us."

"What is funny?"

"You," she continued to giggle. "You are exactly who Charlee gets her love of nakedness from."

"There is nothing wrong with lying around the house all day in our undies while you're at work."

"There is too."

"What?"

"It's not fair, I'm not there to see it," she whined.

"Hey, I wear a camisole. I'm not naked." She huffed playfully rolling her eyes. "And it's not actually all day... It's until mid-morning. So, there," she crossed her arms. "Plus," she continued. "I don't have to run around in a shirt and panties when you're the only one around. That's when I can run around naked," she grinned happily.

"I can't wait to get you naked," Callie returned the smirk. "I need to taste you." She leaned in and purred. "And I've been thirsty all day long."

"Well, you're in luck," Arizona leaned and pressed her forehead to Callie's. "I may have something that'll quench your thirst."

"Oh yeah,"

"Mmhmm, but you have to be a good girl."

"No, no, no." She shook her head. "I wanna be bad."

"Maybe..." Arizona placed her hands on her wife's thighs. "Very bad," she husked, sliding her hands further up her wife's thighs.

"Damn it, you're so fucking hot." She sighed wishing they were already home in bed wrapped up in each other.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry it's been so long!

Had other things today, and forgot to post earlier.

* * *

"You said five minutes," Callie was all but naked and ready for her lover as she stomped her foot repeatedly after she found her standing near the kitchen island.

She had been upstairs for the past fifteen minutes waiting on the blonde to pop in the bedroom so they could have the next thirty-eight hours of uninterrupted nakedness, however, she never... popped.

"I just came back inside. I fed the dogs real quick," Arizona voiced pulling the tequila bottle out of the small green cardboard box. "I decided to leave them outside all night," she finally stole a quick glace up at the woman before her, "because I don't... plan... on..." She paused loudly sitting the glass bottle on the counter with a thud. "I...uhh," she stammered when she saw the brunette standing before her in the doorway, arms crossed wearing only skimpy undergarments. "I don't plan on getting out of bed tomorro... Jesus fucking Christ." She breathed a sigh of adoration. Callie looked smoking hot standing in the doorway, so much so, she couldn't even finish her sentence because the brunette rendered her speechless.

"What?" She couldn't keep the sly smirk off her face when Arizona stood frozen as she grabbed onto the marble countertop for balance.

She loved the affect she had on her.

"Ca," she tried to get out but had to clear the lump from her throat. "Callie," she tried again as she still gripped the marble surface while never taking an eye off her wife.

It didn't matter how many times she saw her in next to nothing, it still took her breath away every single time.

"What, honey?" she answered innocently knowing Arizona was having a hard time swallowing the saliva that was all but dripping from her mouth.

"Are those..." she finally let her eyes slowly wonder away from the woman's lace covered chest, past her smooth midsection before landing on her sex, again. "Crotchless?" She asked breathlessly as her heart began beating faster.

"Mmhmm," Callie grinned and quickly did a 360' spin for the woman.

"I've," she wanted to move away from the island but it was currently keeping her upright at the moment. As soon as she realized what her wife was wearing or actually not wearing, her legs became weak. "Never seen that before," she was surprised when her voice hit a high pitch tone. "Ahem," she shook her head trying to regain the control she had lost seeing her stunning wife standing there. "That's new," she tried to gather herself a little more.

The sight of Callie always made her weak in the knee's, but seeing her eyes all smokey and hair slightly wavy looking sexed up for her just upped the anti.

"I bought it this afternoon," she looked down innocently adjusting the dark purple lace on her hip knowing good and well her wife would be falling at her knees any minute now. "Do you like it?"

"Ya..." She muttered staring at her wife's miraculous body that was begging for her attention. "I..." She opened and closed her mouth looking for words to say, but there were none to describe how gorgeous she found her with each passing day.

She was so thankful they stopped off at the liquor store on the way home because she needed a drink or two to calm herself after seeing Callie seductively standing here.

"Fuck," she stressed pulling at the plastic on the bottle while never taking her eyes off her lover.

"I take it you like," she giggled.

"You're so goddamn sexy," Arizona purred quickly popping the cork and touching the glass bottle to her lips as she stared at the thumbprint heart tattoo Callie received earlier in the afternoon.

"You're not so bad yourself," Callie couldn't hide the grin on her face. Arizona always made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world just by giving her a look and tonight was no different. She absolutely loved it.

"Turn around for me," she motioned for her wife to spin around. Arizona felt like the luckiest woman in the world every time she looked at her lover and she was exceptionally grateful she was so easy on the eyes. "Ahhhh," she sighed in content while bringing the bottle close to her mouth again when Callie twirled. "I love your sweet ass," she took another shot of tequila when Callie stopped to give it a shake.

"I know," she snickered before turning back around and walking up to her wife. She knew exactly how Arizona felt about her ass which was why she purchased the new garment that enhanced it. "My turn," she took the bottle from the blonde and seductively took a sip of the liquid while motioning for Arizona to disrobe in front of her.

"What..." She watched as her wife raised a waiting eyebrow at her. "I don't have on sexy underwear like you," she looked down at her body still covered in clothes.

"I don't want to see you in your underwear."

Arizona watched on while her wife took another shot of tequila. "Well..." She questioned seeing the reddened skin on the woman's ring finger. "What do you wanna see, then?" She took the woman's hand and kissed her knuckle just above the fresh matching tattoo they had received just an hour ago.

"I wanna see my girls," she slowly ran her index finger over Arizona's lips, slowly grazing down her chin, neck, and chest.

"Your girls," she stated when Callie stopped her journey tugged at the front of her bra through her shirt.

"Mmhmm," she hummed looking up to hooded blue eyes. "I think they've missed me."

"Oh, you do, do you?"

"Oh yeah," a smile broke out on Callie's face when she husked the two words. "Let me see them."

"Let me see yours, first," Arizona grabbed her wife's hand that was beginning to roam her chest.

"You see mine," she shook her chest causing the blonde to giggle.

Arizona tried to bite back her laugh at her wife when Callie jiggled her breasts at her. "Do it again" she requested. She loved this woman tremendously. She filled her with some much joy it was insane.

"Mmmm... I do see them," the blonde hummed in delight when she glanced down to her lace covered chest. "I really love this bra," she winked as she wrapped her arms around her back. "But I love just being with you more," she grinned bringing her face close to her wife's. "Because when I'm with you," she looked up into deep brown eyes. "I feel free. I feel careless because when I'm with you...I believe."

"In what?" Callie whispered knitting her brows together, intently listening.

"In everything," Arizona returned feeling so hopeful, but yet mindful. "Tonight, making a baby with you may not happen, Calliope." she stated as brown eyes bored into her with so much trust and love. "But, what I do believe," She paused as brown eyes searched hers.

"What?"

"One day it'll work. I know we'll have another baby someday day, and then we'll have another and another."

"Four babies?" Callie couldn't wipe the huge grin that appeared when Arizona spoke of their future children.

"I think four's perfect," she grinned as she imagined their life full of little ones running around. "Don't you?"

"Uhh..." She took a deep breath and glanced around the room seeing a few of their child's toys in the corner. "These past several months...they've been hard on us and our little girl." She said focusing back on her lover as she brushed a few fallen locks out of her face. "But I've come to realize... one or ten," she shrugged as Arizona tightened her arms around her. "It doesn't matter. It simply doesn't matter how many we have as long as you're right here with me."

"It doesn't?" Arizona vulnerably whispered.

"No," she confirmed. "I already have more in life than I have ever dreamt possible. I have the most amazing life that I get to share with the most loving family and friends. A little girl that has filled me with so much love I never knew was even possible. And, last, but definitely not least, is you; the most amazing person in my life who has given me more love, support, and appreciation than anyone. More than I probably deserve sometimes." She said leaning closer. "I couldn't be more thankful that you love me just as much as I love you." She whispered pressing her forehead against the blonde's. "Anything else amazing that happens in our life is just a perk of being with you," she finished.

"You," Arizona whispered, softly placing her right hand on her lover's left cheek before gently pecking red lips. "Are the most important person in my life, and I couldn't live it without you."

"You never have to as long as my heart's beating." She hummed with her eyes shut as her wife caressed her face.

"Promise," she whispered averting her eyes to the spot where her hand rested on Callie's golden flesh covered chest to feel the rhythm of her heart.

"Depends," she shrugged causing blue eyes to dart back to her brown in question.

"On what?" Her voice was full of sarcasm.

"If you're going to get naked right now or not." She eyed her.

Arizona shook her head while trying, but failing to hide her giggle. "I love you, Callie." She whispered kissing her cheek.

"I love you, too, honey." She returned while grabbing the hem of her shirt. "Now show me my girls." She roughly tugged at the blonde's shirt, causing Arizona to amusingly raise her arms to disrobe the garment.

"Jesus," the blonde breathed when her wife quickly pulled her shirt over her head and discarded it to the floor. "I swear," she mumbled when she caught the brunette's eyes rack over her chest. "I'm beginning to think you're only with me for my body."

"I love your body," she wouldn't deny as she looked her up and down.

"You just love what it does to you," Arizona returned as she clutched her wife's hips and pulled her flush against her.

"And what's that?" Callie gave her a questionable look as the blonde's right hand slowly moved further south across her hip bone.

"My body," she whispered gliding her hand down the front of her wife's mound before she found her exposed sex. "Can make you..." she husked quickly slipping her fingers in the brunette's folds as she toyed with the woman for a few seconds. "So wet," she withdrew her hand and quickly brought it to her mouth.

"That's hot," Callie audibly moaned as she watched her wife suck her arousal off her fingers.

"You think so?" Arizona questioned.

"Uh-huh,"

"Well, you're hot," she grabbed the brunette's hips. "And feeling how wet you are is making me insanely heady," she bit her lip. "Get your sexy ass on the counter." She demanded with a nod of her head towards the marble hardtop. Tasting Callie's need for her drove her insane and she needed more, now.

"What?" She gasped in surprise as the want glistened in blue eyes.

"Now, Calliope," she smacked the countertop with authority.

"Damn," her eyes widened when she saw blue eyes turn shades darker. "Bossy,"

"Damn right. I need to fuck you right now," she husked as she grabbed her wife's waist and helped her up on the counter where Callie quickly spread herself open. "Eager?"

"Yea," Callie grinned looking up at her lover. "See," she looked down between her legs and ran her finger through her wet folds. "You got me wet." She bit her lip and quickly brought her hand up to her wife's lips and ran her glistening index finger over the buds.

"Mmmm..." she whispered after licking her lip. "I do see," she grinned mimicking Callie's actions from moments before.

"Ughhh..."

"You're soaked, Cal," she whispered in awe of how wet her wife could get so quickly.

"Mmmmm," she hummed as Arizona explored.

"I love it," she ran her fingers through her wife's center collecting more arousal and gently soaking her clit with the excess.

"Arizona," she panted as the woman kept lightly touching her sex.

"You ready, Callie?" The blonde whispered as she stepped close to her lover and kissed her neck.

"Yes, please," she moaned throwing her head back as her wife trailed kisses slowly down her neck and chest.

"God," Arizona husked as she left no skin untouched all the while she kept pressure on her core with the palm of her hand.

"Babe," she whimpered as she watched Arizona's lips press a wet kiss underneath her belly button.

"Yea," Arizona placed another openmouthed kiss on the brunette's hip while blue eyes met chocolate brown.

"Please don't tease me," she begged filling her need become more present with every touch.

"You want it," she grinned when her wife shuttered when she drug her tongue across her smooth skin.

"Please," she wiggled in her seat as her wife crept lower and lower.

Arizona couldn't hide the smug smile that formed on her face when she saw her woman dance around in her spot.

Glancing up, she could see the need in brown eyes. "Hey," she let out a hushes breath while running her hand up Callie's midsection, between her breasts and up her neck until she came in contact with her jaw.

"What," she whimpered feeling her body come more alive with every caress even as Arizona slowly stood in front of her.

Cupping her wife's jaw gently, Arizona pulled Callie forward before seductively whispering, "don't come until I say, got it?"

Nodding profusely, "fuck," she groaned in anticipation.

"You're gonna come many times tonight, Calliope," she kissed her jaw.

"Ughhh,"

"I hope your ready," she couldn't help but grin when her wife growled.

"Fuck, baby, I am," she said in a pleading way.

"Damn right you are," she grabbed her wife's hips and scooted her closer to the edge of the counter. "Listen," she brought her mouth to her earlobe and nipped. "You're going to want to come, quick," she grinned when her hot breath caressed caramel skin causing her to shiver. "But you have to control your body until I say." She kissed the soft skin of Callie's shoulder before pulling back and glancing into chocolate brown eyes. "Can you do that?"

"I..." she swallowed heavy beginning to doubt herself. Arizona had turned her on more times than she could ever begin to count, but she didn't think she'd ever been turned on so much in her life. "Maybe."

"You better," she quickly pecked red lips.

When she tried to pull back, Callie cupped the back of her head and plunged her tongue into her mouth with authority.

Mouths battled for dominance for a few moments until Arizona manages to pull back after becoming breathless.

God, Callie was edging her on tonight. The sight of her wife was driving her to a new high and she just needed to take her.

Looking up at her lover with dark blue hooded eyes, "Answer me," she grabbed a fistful of brown hair and tugged down lightly lifting Callie's gaze in the process. "Do you wanna come tonight, Calliope?"

"YES," she almost shouted. Arizona being so dominant at the moment was gonna throw her over the edge without even being touched.

"More than once?"

"I want you to fuck me all night long," she pleaded before her wife's hot breath washed all over her, again.

"Then, no coming until I say."

"What if I do," Callie panted. She was about to explode so she knew once she was touched there would be no holding back.

"You will only come one other time tonight, and that's when we make a baby." She kissed the soft skin below the brunette's ear. "Do you want that, cause I don't want that. I wanna make you feel good all night."

"No," she husked.

"That's my girl," she grinned pulling back, throwing Callie a knowingly gaze. "Love you," she pecked red lips once again.

"Now,"

"YES, ma'am," Arizona chuckled kissing her forehead while her hands started to explore again. "Mmm..." she hummed inching lower and lower, trailing wet open kisses down the torso before her. "I can smell how ready you are."

"Jesus Christ!" It was taking Callie all she had to control herself. Arizona's sexy demeanor and expert hands and mouth were gonna throw her over the edge before she even realized.

"I'm gonna tast..." Arizona pulled back slightly at the sight before her. Callie's still in her sexy lingerie, legs spread, center bare of any material. "Cal," she quickly threw a glance up at her wife. "You're," she swallowed heavenly.

"Fucking soaked," She was met with blue eyes shinning up at her in surprise. "I fill it dripping."

And, dripping it was. Arizona glanced back down at her wife's sex. She could feel her own need becoming more and more present as she took in the sight of her wife's center dripping onto the counter top. "Goddamn," she groaned seeing the pool of arousal on the surface. "You've soaked the countertop," she watched as it dripped from her wife's center.

"I need you, Ari," she begged. "Please, touch me," she propped herself up on her arms and thrusted her sex closer to her wife's face.

"Callie," she awed, feeling her need become more present with the huge throb in her pants. "I..." she quickly stood up and popped open the button on her jeans, her eyes never leaving the pool of arousal dripping from her wife. "I'm sorry."

"Wha..." she watched her wife's hand plunged into her jeans. "What are..." It was as if Arizona already knew what she was going to say.

"I'm about to come, Calliope," she dove her hand into her pants and quickly sought after her clit. "Fuck," seeing her wife in this state was too much. Arizona had to come and she had to come right then.

"Let me h..."

"Don't you dare move," she held up a hand to stop her. She wanted to touch herself while looking at her wife in this sexed up state.

"But I..." she stopped as blue eyes rolled back in her head. She knew that look. She could see the release about to explode within her wife, so she just sat back in her arms, and let her wife come undone before her.

"You make me wanna to be fucked all the time, Calliope," she hummed slowly circling her clit. " I'm gonna fuckin do it myself," she stepped in closer, her free hand coming down between her wife's legs. "Then," she whispered running her index finger through the arousal shinning on the countertop. "I'm gonna fuck you senseless."

"Come, Arizona." Callie she saw her body begin to tense when she brought her wet finger to her pink lips.

"Fuccccc.." she groaned tasting her wife on her finger. "I'm gonna..." she faltered towards her lover, filling her release come barreling forward. "Ughhhhhh..." she leaned against the brunette after he orgasm hit.

"Again," Callie quickly wrapped a arm around the blonde's waist bringing her hand down to the throbbing center before her. "Come," she demanded shoving her hand into her wife's pants, seeking her throbbing clit immediately. "Come again, baby. NOW."

"FUCK," Arizona buried her head into the crook of her wife's neck and she felt the woman apply more pressure to her center. "I'm gonna," she cried filling her release running through her body like a freight train. "Faster," she begged.

Conceding to her wife, Callie knew she applied pressure in just the right spot because she felt the blonde tense yet again. "Now."

"Oooooohhhhh, fucccckkkkk," she cried out wrapping her arms around the brunette to steady her. "Ughhhhhh..." she let out again

before clamping down on the caramel shoulder as her body came alive for the second time in seconds.

The woman stayed clutching on while Callie slowly brought her down from her high by slowly circling her clit feeling Arizona's throb becoming less and less present.

"God," she finally murmured into her neck after catching more of her breath. "That was," she sighed unable to finish.

"Beyond hot," she felt the blonde nod.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" Callie questioned stroking blonde hair.

"I brought the blood."

"Wha..." she looked when her wife raised her head and seeing Arizona's teeth marks and sheen of blood on her shoulder. She hadn't even felt the pain, but that was because her need was still rolling along. "That good?" She questioned.

"Fuck yea," she swiped away the blood with her finger and softly kissed the mark she left on her shoulder.

"Then," she pulled away from her needing to find her own release. "My turn," she grabbed the back of her wife's neck and shoved her between her legs.


End file.
